Far away from you
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Kyle intenta encontrar a Cartman, más será más difícil de lo que se imaginó. Sin contar con los problemas personales que tiene qué enfrentar. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Confusión

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Para empezar, comencé a escribir este capítulo en Febrero, y apenas lo estoy publicando, realmente he tenido muchas dificultades para poder hacerlo. Uno de ellas es que en un momento dado, me dio miedo escribirlo, y esto se debe a que este fanfic me ha hecho llorar mucho. Otros motivos son los normales, no me dejan usar la pc, nos pega un huracán (Este año nos pegaron dos o tres), se va la luz, el internet, etc, etc, etc.

No se la dediqué a nadie porque no tenía a nadie en mente, aunque debo decirles que dos fanfics me inspiraron: **_"A Knife to the Back"_** de Rigato Caravel y "**_Broken Image of Me"_** de Appeltonic, uno ya terminado y otro que estoy esperando desde febrero que lo actualicen, ni modo.

Me puse a oír algunas canciones que me ayudaron a concentrarme en el capítulo, estas son : **_"Mala hierba"_** de Alejandra Guzmán, **_"Se me va la voz" _**de Alejandro Fernández y **_"I Have Nothing"_** de Whitney Houston.

Por cierto, todo lo que está en cursiva es lo que está contando Kyle, ya que está escrito desde su punto de vista, y sólo serán los primeros tres capítulos, tal vez Cartman sólo un capítulo, no sé cuando pero ya veremos qué.

Bueno, les dejaré como extra algunas frases que saldrán en los próximos capítulos y espero que disfruten el capítulo, que me ha costado mucho el llegar a publicarlo. n_n

* * *

Far away from you.

Capítulo 1: Confusión.

- ¡Resiste, sólo falta un poco más!-

_Fue lo último que oí qué dijo. Quería mantenerme despierto pero la cabeza me punzaba terriblemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. El frío era insoportable, especialmente porqué ambos estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza, y creo, creo que me estaba desangrando, o tal vez la sangre era de él, realmente no me acuerdo. Creo que estaba oscuro ya qué vi muchas luces y... ya no sé. Lo último que recuerdo fue que alguien más me sujetó mientras las sirenas de una posible ambulancia o patrulla no dejaba de sonar..._

- ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien?-

_Abrí lentamente los ojos. ¡Mierda, cómo duelen! Poco a poco mi vista se estableció y puedo percatarme que estoy en el hospital, asimismo de que en el cuarto están mi familia y mis amigos, que se ven muy preocupados..._

- Hola.- _Les contesto con una leve sonrisa y a la vez todos se ven más tranquilos y me sonríen al mismo tiempo_.- Un poco adolorido pero bien.-

_Me incorporo un poco para tratar de verlos mejor pero por alguna rara razón no está. ¡Qué tonto soy! Estamos en un hospital y es obvio que él también necesita atención médica, digo, él estaba conmigo y se pudo haber roto algo, no sé. Quise preguntarles por él pero de inmediato asumí que estaría en otro cuarto, así que no pensemos en él..._

- El doctor nos dijo que tu vida no estaba en riesgo pero que sí tardarías un poco en recuperarte.- _Puedo ver que tengo conectado una bolsa de suero en el brazo izquierdo_.- Así que no te preocupes por la escuela. Regresarás hasta que estés completamente bien.-

- De acuerdo, papá.- _¡Cielos! Realmente necesito descansar. Me duele básicamente todo el cuerpo, así que me recosté nuevamente_.- Cómo tú digas.-

- Viejo, realmente nos diste un susto de m... ejem, muy grande.- _Tosió un poco Kenny, ya que no puede decir malas palabras delante de mis padres, especialmente delante de mi mamá._

_Uno pensaría que Kenny seguiría usando la misma ropa de niño, pero no seamos pendejos, ya hemos crecido y a nuestros 16 años es muy importante la manera en cómo nos vemos y cómo vestimos, así cómo con quiénes nos juntamos. Y sí, por desgracia los cuatro nos seguimos juntando, es algo así como los tres mosqueteros y un patán. Je, je, bueno, el caso es que sería muy raro si de pronto uno de los cuatro se alejara, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, al igual que hemos hecho bastantes otras que debemos mantener en secreto. Es como un lazo silencioso que nos une, y si me preguntan quién lo rompería, la respuesta sería muy simple: El culón de Eric Cartman..._

_En fin, me estoy saliendo del tema, como lo mencioné antes, ahora todos vestimos diferente a cómo cuando éramos niños; por ejemplo, Kenny usa unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados con un par de agujeros, playera blanca y encima una especie de camiseta de manga larga de cuadros negros con blanco, de algodón creo y usa zapatos café algo gastados. Según malos rumores, no usa ropa interior (¡Qué asco!) ya que se ha acostado con la mitad de la escuela y entre la lista están algunos maestros. Sería mejor que hiciera algo de verdadero provecho, más nunca hace caso. Él prefiere, en sus propias palabras, "todo lo que use falda o que de perdido tenga un orificio qué penetrar." (¡Dios! ¿Por qué soy amigo de alguien como Kenny?) Al menos, no tiene interés en mí, eso creo. No estoy seguro. Algo me dice que por si las dudas éste alerta. Uno nunca sabe..._

- Kenny, gracias por preocuparte.- _Realmente no puedo hacer otra cosa, además se siente bien que haya gente que se preocupe por mí. Soy afortunado._

- Kyle.- _Volteo a ver a donde proviene la voz que se oye culpable y un poco angustiado_.- Lo siento mucho, desearía haber podido llegar antes, así no estarías aquí.-

_Stan, Stan, mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mí. Él siempre va a estar ahí cuando lo necesite y siempre ha sido así, desde preescolar hasta ahora. Viste jeans azules, playera negra, una chamarra del equipo de fútbol americano y tennis negros con blanco. Sigue de novio con Wendy Testaburger y en lo general me parece una lástima, ya que él se merece algo mejor, pero en fin, no hace caso..._

- No te preocupes, Stan.- _Le sonrío para que esté más tranquilo_.- Lo que pasó, pasó. Al menos, no pasó a mayores.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- _Su rostro luce más aliviado_.- Qué bueno que no pasó a mayores.-

_De pronto, entró una enfermera a la habitación y les dijo a todos que la hora de visita había terminado, pidiéndoles que salieran y me dejaran descansar, así que todos se despidieron y me dijeron que me visitarían mañana. Por lo visto sí necesito descansar, ya que mis ojos se cierran de cansancio. Me hundo nuevamente en la cama y por alguna razón, me tenté a preguntarle a la enfermera por él pero, para cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy profundamente dormido..._

_Lo bueno de estar internado en el hospital es que no haces las cosas que comúnmente tienes qué hacer: limpiar tu cuarto, sacar la basura, quitar la nieve de la entrada de la casa, ir a la escuela, que el gordo de mierda te moleste y cosas así; lo único malo es que, aparte de que no te dejan hacer absolutamente nada, se te acumulan las tareas, los quehaceres domésticos, sin olvidar que el culón ya tiene listo miles de insultos y chistes nuevos sobre judíos. Es un gran dolor en el culo, pensé que cambiaría al crecer más hay cosas que nunca cambian. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no he oído nada acerca de él y tampoco he preguntado por él. No me malentiendan, nos odiamos el uno al otro, pero no puedo negar el hecho de que si él no me hubiera ayudado yo no estaría aquí contándoles todo esto..._

- Kyle, despierta Kyle.- _Me froté los ojos al oír la voz de mi padre despertarme._

- ¿Sí?- _Bostecé un poco. ¡Dios! Estoy muy aburrido_.- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?-

_Aunque no estoy del todo despierto, puedo darme cuenta de que no está solo: mamá, Stan, Kenny y un doctor están en la habitación viéndome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Bueno, en realidad, Kenny sólo está forzando una sonrisa y eso se me hace raro, es casi como si él tuviera que estar de acuerdo con ellos..._

- Kyle, cariño.- _Mi mamá se me acercó y está extrañamente feliz_.- El doctor tiene una muy buena noticia qué darte.-

- ¿De qué se trata?- _Volteo a ver al médico sonriente y por alguna razón, siento que me oculta algo._

- Jovencito.- _Giré mis ojos. ¡Por Abraham! Ya no soy un niño, tengo 16 años, ¡Dios!_- Te hemos elegido para un nuevo proyecto que podría revolucionar la historia de la medicina.-

- ¿Eh?- _Y con eso atrapó toda mi atención, lo cuál es mejor que ver a la gente quejarse todo el día_.- ¿De qué se trata?-

_Ante mi curiosidad, que es sumamente grande, el doctor saca de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de reloj-pulsera, aunque más bien es como una especie de muñequera de plástico flexible que tiene un pequeño foquito..._

- Este aparato es un prototipo.- _Me comenzó a explicar y me lo da en la mano para verlo más de cerca_.- El cuál registrará tus niveles de presión arterial, de glucosa, de sangre, entre otras. En otras palabras, monitoreará tu organismo y registrará cualquier clase de cambio en él. Y cuando eso suceda, se prenderá una luz y mandará una señal vía satélite. Ésta será captada de inmediato por un aparato receptor, el cuál estará conectado al sistema del hospital, y así mandará al instante una ambulancia para socorrerte.-

_Wow, es la cosa más genial que he oído en mi vida. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Si esta mierda funciona, muchas vidas se salvarán con ello y lo más grandioso será que yo fui parte de todo esto. Y gracias a mí, a mí. Ya puedo imaginar el rostro de todos: **"Kyle Broflovsky, el chico que con su buena aptitud y cooperación con el equipo de investigación médica, ha logrado uno de los logros que la medicina moderna haya podido tener a lo largo de su historia."** ¡Seré leyenda! Tal vez incluso vaya a uno de esos Talk-shows nocturnos y alguien súper famoso me entrevistará..._

- Si tú nos ayudas con este "experimento", todo será gratis: el uso de la muñequera, el uso de la ambulancia y todo lo que sea necesario. Así que, ¿qué opinas? ¿Nos ayudarás con esto? Te aseguro que si esto funciona, mucha gente te estará agradecida.-

_A ver, ¿qué se dice en esta situación y más cuando todo será gratis?..._

- Wow, Kyle, eso suena genial.- _Y lo sé Stan, todo es tan genial que agradeceré a Dios si esto funciona._

- Está bien.- _Y esbozo la mejor de mis sonrisas, esto es algo bueno y no lo voy a desperdiciar. Es mi oportunidad de hacer algo importante en la vida y qué ayudará a la humanidad._

- Qué bueno.- _Me contestó el doctor y me lo acomodó sobre la muñeca izquierda_.- ¿No está muy apretado?- _Negué con la cabeza_.- ¡Listo! Les daré instrucciones a tus padres para que después te las digan y te hagas responsable. Y no te preocupes, es a prueba de agua, así que lo puedes tener puesto todo el tiempo.-

_Dios, ya quiero ver el rostro de Cartman cuando me vea con esto, se pondrá verde de la envidia el muy estúpido y es por eso que también estoy contento. No puedo esperar..._

- Con cuidado, Kyle.- _Me dice mi mamá dos días después, ya que al fin me han dado de alta en el hospital. Por lo cuál me está sosteniendo como si fuera un bebito que apenas está empezando a caminar_.- ¡Cuidado!- _¿Qué les dije?_

- Mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- _Y por Moisés, deja de avergonzarme delante de toda la gente_.- Yo puedo solo.- _O sino, volveré a reingresar al hospital con tal de evitar estas escenas. Al menos, déjame llegar al carro por mi propio pie._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa me sentí mucho mejor, mi cuarto no está precisamente como cuando lo dejé, ya que mi mamá lo ha limpiado en mi ausencia pero qué carajos, realmente he extrañado estar en mi habitación, mis cosas, mis libros, todo, todo lo que hay en él. Me dejo caer en mi cama y abrazo mi almohada, de pronto oigo mi celular sonar, por lo que me incorporo y comienzo a buscarlo. Por suerte, está en el cajón de mi buró..._

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¿Kyle?- _Ah, es Stan_.- ¿Ya estás en tu casa?-

- Sí, así es, Stan.- _Sonrío ante la pregunta que me hace. ¡Pobre! Se preocupa tanto por mí._

- Oh, eso es bueno.- _Hace una pausa y luego me pregunta con un poco de duda_.- ¿Irás mañana a la escuela?-

- Claro que sí, estoy harto de estar en la jodida cama todo el día.- _Es cierto, quiero salir, correr, gritar, hacer lo que sea_.- Además, no quiero perder otro día de escuela para que se me junte tanta tarea.-

- ¿Qué nunca olvidas la maldita escuela por un día?- _Me lo dice riendo y sé que no lo dice con mala intención._

- No, Stan. Estoy enamorado de la escuela.- _Y ambos reímos como tontos por un rato. Es bueno tener un amigo como Stan._

- Ah, está bien.- _Se oye más tranquilo_.- Entonces disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad.-

- Seguro, Stan.-

- Nos vemos mañana.-

- Sí, hasta mañana.- _Y colgó._

_Dejé el celular sobre el buró y me recosté en la cama. Ya en la noche les comenté a mis padres que quería ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, y aunque trataron de convencerme de que me quedara en casa, yo les dije que no me quería atrasar más con la escuela y que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido por estar hospitalizado tanto tiempo..._

- Está bien.- _Dijo mi padre orgulloso por mi actitud_.- Pero si mañana te sientes mal en la escuela, nos llamas para ir por ti.-

- Gracias, papá.- _Y lo abracé contento de que confiara en mi decisión, así que mañana será el gran día._

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- _Stan me saludó desde que me vio acercarme a la parada del autobús escolar_.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Ya, por Dios, Stan.- _Le digo en broma_.- Ya te pareces a mi mamá.-

- Bueno, es que apenas saliste del hospital.- _Es bueno que se preocupen por uno, pero hay límites para todo, ¿no?_

- Tranquilo, Stan.- _Kenny le pasa un brazo por el cuello para quitármelo de encima_.- No le va a pasar nada, no es una jodida estatua de cristal.-

- Sí, lo siento, Kyle.- _Creo que le agradeceré luego a Kenny con el postre del almuerzo_.- No quise asfixiarte.-

- Nah, está bien.- _Me volteo y veo que Butters se acerca a nosotros._

- Hola, chicos.- _Nos saluda y nosotros le contestamos igual_.- ¡Kyle! Escuché lo que pasó, ¿ya estás mejor?-

- Sí, Butters. Gracias por preguntar.- _Este chico sí que se preocupa por todos, no sé porqué antes no lo consideraba mi amigo. Ahora que lo pienso_.- Cartman ya se tardó mucho, ¿no lo creen?-

_No entiendo porqué pero mi comentario o está fuera de lugar, o estoy hablando en otro idioma, o simplemente es una jodida mierda. Lo digo porqué Butters dejó de sonreír, Kenny se aclaró su garganta y se alejó un poco, y Stan luce como si lo hubieran golpeado aunque creo que vi un poco de odio en sus ojos. Más de pronto me dice..._

- Pues sí no quiere venir a la escuela es su jodido problema, ¿verdad, chicos?- _Sonríe y voltea a ver a los otros dos que sólo asienten con la cabeza._

- Lástima.- Les dije y les mostré el brazalete.- Se lo quería presumir al culón.-

_No había manera de que estuviera en el autobús, así que si no está en la escuela, está en su casa o se hizo la pinta. Ya en la escuela, varios de mis compañeros y amigos me saludan y me preguntan si estoy bien o si me encuentro mejor. Los maestros también me dicen lo mismo, además de darme la oportunidad de ponerme al corriente. El entrenador del equipo de basketball, sí, estoy en ese equipo, me dice que por el momento no vaya a las prácticas hasta qué esté convencido de que estoy bien al cien por ciento, lo cuál me servirá mucho para poder ponerme al corriente y tomar apuntes..._

_Han pasado ya tres días desde que volví a la escuela y todo el mundo se ha portado genial conmigo, tanto que termino estresándome, lo bueno es que tanto Kenny como Butters se dan cuenta y me tratan de una manera "normal". Y hablando de cosas "normales", no es común que el culón no haya pisado aún la escuela, y eso que me di cuenta cuando estaban pasando lista en una clase que compartimos, ya que el maestro sencillamente no lo mencionó, es raro, ¿no?..._

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- _Butters está en la puerta de mi casa, ya que viene a ayudarme con los apuntes de la clase de matemáticas_.- ¿Estás listo?-

_Luce muy emocionado de poder serle útil a alguien, y realmente me ha sorprendido, tiene muy buenos apuntes, además de que sabe explicar muy bien los procedimientos y problemas. Tal vez él me pueda explicar qué carajos pasa con el gordo de mierda..._

- Oye, Butters.- _Levanta la mirada luciendo un poco inocente_.- ¿Tú sabes porqué Cartman no ha ido a la escuela?-

- ¿E-Eric?- _Sus ojos brillan con temor y le tiemblan los labios_.- P-Pues Eric fue, fue expulsado.-

- ¿Expulsado? ¿Porqué?-_ Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿ahora qué hizo ese gordo estúpido?_

- Ehm, ¿expulsado? N-No, quise decir suspendido.- _Butters está asustado, se le nota demasiado y por la forma en la que está reaccionando parece como si hubiera roto una regla muy importante_.- T-Tengo que irme. Mis, mis papás me van a regañar si no llego a mi, a mi casa en este instante.-

- Butters.- _Quise detenerlo pero ya está en la puerta_.- ¡Butters! Dejaste aquí tu cuaderno.- _Espero que con eso regrese y así pueda decirme qué está ocurriendo con Cartman._

- Mañana me lo regresas en la escuela.- _Y corrió rumbo a su casa._

_¡Carajo! Parece que tendré que preguntarle a alguien más. Mi primera opción es Stan, pero al parecer está en una cita con Wendy, así que mi siguiente opción es Kenny. Poniéndome mi chaqueta de color café, ¿qué? Les dije que todos cambiamos nuestra manera de vestir y yo uso una chaqueta de color café, una playera verde y jeans azules, además calzo tennis negros con plateado; pero ese no es el punto ahora. Fui a la casa de Kenny para ver qué puedo averiguar al respecto..._

- ¡Hey, Kyle! ¡Qué sorpresa!- _Me abre la puerta y me deja pasar_.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, compañero?-

_Tuve que aclararme un poco la garganta antes de hablar, ya que por una jodida razón la tengo más seca que un desierto de mierda. Kenny se me queda viendo con curiosidad por mi extraña actitud. Bueno, es ahora o nunca..._

- Kenny, algo raro pasa con Cartman.- _No sé porqué pero las piernas me comenzaron a temblar como si fueran de gelatina_.- Tú, ¿tú sabes qué carajos le ocurre?-

_Kenny resopló, se sentó en un sillón y se tomó la cara con ambas manos, frotándose la frente y los ojos. Se queda en silencio casi como si pensara en qué decirme..._

- No.-_ Lo dice con la más solemne seriedad_.- ¿Y de qué te preocupas? ¿No está todo más tranquilo?-

- Bueno, un poco.- _Tengo que admitirlo ya que tiene razón, pero yo tengo una razón mucho más importante por la cuál tengo que ver a Cartman_.- Pero Butters me acaba de decir algo raro.-

- ¿Qué cosa?- _Está preocupado, Kenny McCormick está preocupado, o sea que él sabe algo_.- ¿Qué mierda te dijo Butters?-

- Le pregunté sobre Cartman y primero me dijo que lo expulsaron, pero luego me dijo que lo suspendieron. Después, salió corriendo asustado de mi casa.- _Crucé los brazos_.- ¿Está Cartman realmente suspendido o expulsado?-

- Eh, Kyle, mira.- _Espero que me diga la verdad, ya que se rasca un poco la cabeza_.- Lo mejor será que dejes de pensar en esa mierda, ¿no crees?- _Y me sonrió el muy hijo de puta_.- Vete a tu casa.-

- Kenny, ¿qué carajos pasa?- _Somos amigos, ¿no? Entonces, ¿porqué me miente en mi cara?_- ¿Qué me están ocultando?-

_Puedo ver claramente en la cara de Kenny que tiene un conflicto interno, como si deseara contarme algo que está prohibido pero a la vez como si fuera muy peligroso el contarlo. Y no tengo opción alguna más que ir directamente al hoyo del asunto..._

- Voy a preguntarle a Cartman.- _Ya que es la única manera de saber la verdad._

_Me doy media vuelta para marcharme de ahí cuando sentí que algo me detuvo del brazo, volteo a ver para encontrarme con la mirada de Kenny, una muy triste y llena de culpa..._

- No vayas, Kyle.- _Me dijo suplicante_.- Ya sé que tú lo odias, pero por favor, no vayas para allá.- _Me suelta, comienza a frotarse de uno de sus brazos y desvía la mirada al suelo_.- No preguntes, sólo ve a tu casa, espera un par de días y verás que todo volverá a la normalidad. Te lo prometo.-

- Está bien.- _Kenny tiene razón, posiblemente estoy exagerando, pero la sensación de que algo está mal no me deja en paz. Además, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle al gordo_.- Nos vemos mañana, Kenny.-

_Llego a mi casa, subo a mi cuarto y me dejo caer en la cama. ¿Porqué las cosas no pueden ser un poco más sencillas en vez de ser un jodido dolor de cabeza? Giré la cabeza y miré mi celular. ¡Eso es! Me incorporo de inmediato, Kenny me dijo que no fuera a la casa de Cartman, pero no me dijo que podía llamarlo, ¿cierto?..._

- Vamos, contesta gordo de mierda.- _Me impaciento por cada repiqueteo que da el pinche celular.- ¡Contesta, carajo!- Al fin oigo que contestan y antes de poder decir algo, lo que escucho me desconcierta._

**_- "Lo sentimos, el número al que usted llamó no existe o está fuera del área de servicio. Verifique que haya marcado bien el número. Gracias."-_**

_Colgué y volví a llamar un par de veces pero me vuelve a contestar la operadora. Revisé el número, y efectivamente es el de Cartman. Bueno, posiblemente lo tiene apagado o se le descargó la batería, uno nunca sabe. Así que tomé el teléfono para llamar directo a su casa, más el mensaje de la operadora me dejó en shock..._

_**- "El número al que usted está llamando está bloqueado y fuera de servicio. Lo sentimos."-**_

_No recuerdo lo que hice a partir de ese momento, estaba totalmente ido o en trance. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace un rato? ¿Qué está ocurriendo en este momento? ¿Qué carajos estoy o estuve haciendo?..._

- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- _Sentí que algo me tocaba la espalda, así que me volteo a ver qué era._

- ¿Stan?- _Está sentado a mi lado, preocupado_.- No te vi, ¿a qué hora llegaste?-

- Hace apenas un rato.- _Me sonríe_.- Ya deja de fumar la mierda que estés usando, tus padres me dijeron que desde ayer está pero bien ido.-

- Lo siento, Stan. Lo que pasa es que acabo de llamar, un momento.- _¡Oh, Dios! A veces soy un retardado para ciertas cosas, a todos nos pasa una vez, ¿no?_- ¿Desde ayer? Pues, ¿qué día es hoy? ¿Qué horas son?-

- Kyle, hoy es sábado y es la 1:28 de la tarde.- _Se cruza de brazos_.- ¿Pues qué carajos estabas tomando?-

_Me siento como un idiota mirando a mi amigo mientas en mi mente aún estoy creyendo que es viernes por la tarde antes de anochecer. ¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo? Sólo hice una llamada a la casa de los Cartman's y me contestan qué está bloqueado el número..._

- ¿A quién le acabas de llamar?- _La voz de Stan me saca de mis pensamientos, ojalá y así también me sacara de mis jodidos problemas._

- No, a nadie.- _Y es la verdad, no le he llamado a nadie_.- Es sólo que estaba pensando mucho en algo y no he podido quitármelo de la mente.-

- ¿En qué?- _Muy buena pregunta, ¿porqué tengo qué preocuparme? Todo está más tranquilo, todos me tratan bien e incluso estoy en un proyecto que salvará vidas si sale bien. ¿Para qué me quiebro la jodida cabeza pensando en eso? Bueno, es que tengo algo muy importante qué hacer. Veamos..._

- Stan, si tú tienes algo muy importante que decirle a alguien pero no lo ves donde siempre, no se ha conectado por medio del internet y tampoco puedes comunicarte con esa persona, ¿qué harías?-

- Mmm, bueno, veamos.- _Se pone la mano en la barbilla pensando posiblemente en una respuesta_.- Depende, ¿vive cerca o lejos?-

- Cerca.-

- ¿Es una declaración de amor para una chica?- _Ok, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo qué tengo que decir?_

- No, no es un asunto sentimental.- _Y es verdad, no tiene qué ver ni con el odio ni con el amor._

- Bueno, si es algo importante no sentimental, no te puedes comunicar con ella y vive cerca.- _Asiento con la mirada deseoso de saber su respuesta_.- ¡Pues es muy simple! Sólo ve y díselo de frente. Claro, si no es nada malo.-

_Bien, aquí viene el dilema: Kenny me dice que no vaya a la casa de Cartman sin darme el porqué, en cambio Stan me dice que vaya si es que tengo algo importante que decir; ¿a quién debo de hacerle caso? Miro a Stan y su sonrisa me llena de confianza..._

- Sí, tienes razón, Stan.- _Tomo mi chaqueta y me la pongo_.- Iré ahora mismo.- _Digo, ¿para qué perder más tiempo?_

_Casi quise pedirle que me acompañara pero no hice, porqué lo que tengo que decirle es un golpe a mi orgullo, ¡ah! y además, la perra de Wendy le llamó para que en ese instante porque tiene que ir por ella para salir juntos. Es insoportable, ¿saben? Bueno, ya casi llego, nada más me faltan unos pasos para estar frente a su casa..._

- Espero que esté en casa.- _Estoy nervioso, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y no sé si está bien o mal. Digo, desde que estoy en el hospital que no lo he visto, y ya son bastantes días. Bien, valor no me falles ahora._

_Toco a la puerta y espero impaciente a que me abran, me doy media vuelta para tratar de calmarme un poco, cuando de pronto oigo que se mueve la perilla y giro la cabeza para ver que la puerta se está abriendo..._

- ¿Diga?- _La Sra. Cartman me pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios, pero justo en el momento en que me ve su expresión cambia a una confundida y sorprendida_.- ¿ Ky-Kyle?-

- Ehm, buenas tardes, Sra. Cartman.-_ Tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar_.- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Eric?-

- S-Sí, digo, no, mi hijo no se encuentra.- _¿Porqué está nerviosa y desvía la mirada? ¿Qué carajos le pasa?_- No sé cuando regrese.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Podría esperarlo aquí?- _No creo que se tarde mucho, así como yo tampoco planeo quedarme mucho tiempo._

- Disculpa, Kyle, pero no creo que regrese temprano. ¿Porqué mejor no regresas otro día?- _¿Otro día? ¿Por qué otro día?_- Si quieres, le puedes llamar por teléfono.-

- Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, ayer llamé a su celular pero la operadora me dijo que su número no existía o estaba fuera de servicio. Y cuando le llamé a su número de casa me dijeron que estaba bloqueado.- _Más que nada quiero saber_.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!- _Se lleva una mano a la frente y sonríe desesperada_.- Lo que pasa es que no he pagado ni la cuenta de teléfono ni la de su celular. ¡Soy una tonta! ¿Cómo pudo olvidárseme?-

- Ah, está bien. Disculpe.- _Estaba a punto de irme cuando en ese momento oí un grito agudo, seguido de un ruido parecido al que hace un cuerpo pesado al caer_.- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- _Pregunté preocupado queriendo entrar a la casa._

- N-No es nada, no te preocupes.- _Su voz tiembla y se oye como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar mientras voltea repetidamente la cabeza rumbo a las escaleras_.- Vete por favor, Kyle.-

- Pero, ¿y si necesita ayuda?- _De nueva cuenta se oye el grito_.- ¡Escuche, lo estoy oyendo otra vez!-

_Quiero entrar pero ella me empuja con una fuerza que no le conocía, más de pronto rompe en llanto y comienza a gritar desesperada..._

- ¡Tranquilo, amor! ¡Mamá se está encargando!-_ Entonces, ¿es Cartman el qué está gritando? ¿Y porqué?_- ¡Kyle! ¡Por lo que más quieras, vete!-

- ¡Pero, Sra. Cartman!- _Todo esto me está jodiendo, necesito saber qué carajos está pasando realmente_.- No entiendo qué pasa.-

- ¡SÓLO VETE, CARAJO!- _Me grita como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que está sucediendo_.- ¡VETE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-

_¿Recuerdan aquél brazalete que me dieron en el hospital? Pues resulta que también tiene sonido, un chillante "bip" y me di cuenta porqué empezó a sonar como loco. Así que desistí de entrar a la casa para verlo, el foco está parpadeando muy rápido en color rojo. Y al parecer, la Sra. Cartman también lo conoce, ya que al verlo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y lucía atemorizada..._

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta mierda?- _Lo sacudí y le di un par de golpecitos pensando qué estaba descompuesto_.- Yo estoy bien.-

- ¡Oh, no!- _La Sra. Cartman me toma del brazo y me comienza a empujar llorando frenéticamente_.- ¡Por lo que más quieras, vete por favor!-

_El sonido de una sirena hace que ambos nos detengamos en seco. La Sra. Cartman me suelta al ver tres o cuatro patrullas detenerse frente a su casa, varios policías bajan de los vehículos y se dirigen hacia nosotros, empujándonos para entrar a la casa..._

- ¡Rápido! ¡Está en el piso de arriba!- _Cuatro de ellos entraron a la casa, uno fue a la cocina mientras los otros suben rápidamente por las escaleras, sus pisadas retumban en todo el lugar_.- ¡Alto! ¡Policía!-

- ¡No! ¡Están en un error!- _La Sra. Cartman corre hasta las escaleras gritando y llorando, mientras más gritos se oyen provenientes de una habitación abierta a la fuerza_.- ¡Oficial, es mi hijo, es mi hijo!-

- ¿Creíste que te escaparías, maldito bastardo?- _Los policías bajan y llevan a Cartman sujeto de ambos brazos_.- Ya no volverás a joder a nadie, ¿oíste?-

_Cartman no les contesta, parece como si estuviera paralizado o algo así, yo no entiendo nada y mi cerebro no puede procesarlo como quisiera. La Sra. Cartman va detrás de ellos pero el policía que entró a la cocina la detiene. Curiosamente, el brazalete dejó de sonar desde hace un instante..._

- No se preocupe.- _El oficial trató de calmarla_.- Usted y su hijo.-_ Me señala a mí_.- Ya pueden estar tranquilos, están a salvo.- _Sale de la casa y me da una palmada_.- Tuviste suerte.- _Me dijo muy seriamente_.- Pudo haber sido peor.-

_Volteo a ver a donde está Cartman, un policía le dice algo mientras otro lo apretuja contra la patrulla y comienza a esculcarlo. Cuando termina, lo pone de pie, le colocan las manos a la espalda y le ponen unas esposas..._

- ¡No! ¡No se lo lleven!- _La Sra. Cartman me empujó y corrió hacia donde su hijo, pero un policía la detiene_.- ¡Es mi hijo, es mi hijo! ¡No se lo lleven! ¡Eric! ¡Eric!-

_Yo no sé qué mierda me pasa, no puedo moverme, ni puedo hablar, pensar, no puedo hacer nada, sólo ver. Ver cómo meten a Cartman a la patrulla que comienza a irse, y a la Sra. Cartman que cae de rodillas en la calle sin dejar de llorar, mientras que algunas personas se asoman por las ventanas de las casas vecinas y hablan de lo ocurrido. Tras unos minutos, mi cuerpo comienza lentamente a reaccionar y me acerco a la Sra. Cartman para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, más ella rechaza la ayuda y me mira con el rostro lleno de lágrimas..._

- ¿Porqué, Kyle?-_ Se cubre el rostro con las manos_.- ¿Porqué?- _Después, alza la mirada al cielo_.- ¡Eric!-

_No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo sin saber a donde me dirigían mis pasos. Sentí que el corazón me latía muy despacio, mi pecho me pesaba demasiado y se me dificultaba respirar. Aunque sabía que no estaban ahí, aún podía ver y oír todo como si se repitiera cíclicamente. Los gritos, las pisadas, los policías que se llevaban a un Cartman sin vida, los empujones, las palmadas. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me duele es ver a la Sra. Cartman llorando de rodillas por su hijo..._

_**- "¿Porqué, Kyle? ¿Porqué?"- **Como un barco anclado en medio del mar, esas palabras se anidan en mi mente, anclándose más y más._

_Para cuando llegué a la casa de Kenny ya era muy entrada la noche, me dejó pasar y me ofreció un vaso de agua que bebí muy lentamente. Pasé la noche entera soñando una y otra vez todo el incidente, por lo cuál desperté muy tarde en la mañana siguiente. Kenny me ofreció algo de desayunar, así como a la vez me comentó que llamó a mis padres para decirles que me quedé toda la noche ahí. No me hace preguntas acerca de lo que sucedió porque a estas alturas ya todo el mundo debe de saberlo. South Park es un pueblo chico y cualquier cosa se sabe en cuestión de tiempo..._

- ¿Fue mi culpa, Kenny?- _Le pregunté con la esperanza de que me contara toda la verdad, ya que a estas alturas ya no había nada qué ocultar, el daño estaba hecho._

_Sentándose en una silla frente a mí, que por cierto estoy sentado en el sillón, lo dijo todo sin omitir ningún detalle, frotándose las manos y sin mirarme a la cara, tal vez de la culpa, tal vez de la vergüenza..._

_Me contó de cómo Stan golpeó a Cartman sin dejarle explicar lo que me pasó a mí, de cómo la policía se lo llevó en la patrulla en vez de llevarlo en una ambulancia como lo hicieron conmigo, de cómo Stan convenció a mis padres de que Cartman intentó matarme y de que pusieran una orden de restricción, de cómo lo obligaron a él (A Kenny) de firmar como testigo del supuesto "Intento de homicidio" perpetrado contra mi persona, de cómo en la jefatura de policía les hablaron de un proyecto contra los criminales menores de edad..._

_Y fue ahí donde todo tuvo sentido, ya que, según Kenny, como Cartman aún era menor de edad y mis padres querían que ingresara en la cárcel en vez de la Correccional Juvenil, hicieron el siguiente arreglo: le dieron 5 meses de arresto domiciliario y si al término de la misma no infligía su libertad quedaría libre; de lo contrario, pasaría directo a la prisión con una condena de 5 años sin derecho a fianza..._

_¿Y cómo fue que lo encarcelaron si él no hizo nada? Era simple, el brazalete que me dieron realmente tenía otra función y no la que me dijeron. Estaba asociado junto con el monitor de tobillo electrónico de Cartman. Si ambos aparatos reducían la distancia entre ellos daría una serie de descargas eléctricas al que llevara puesto el monitor de tobillo electrónico y ambos aparatos mandarían una señal a la policía para que llegara de inmediato y lo arrestaran en el momento. Y fue por eso que Cartman no se resistió al arresto, así como también los oficiales me confundieron creyéndome hijo de la Sra. Cartman..._

- Kyle, nada de esto es tu culpa.- _Comenzó a decirme una vez que terminó de explicar_.- Nadie te dijo nada al respecto ya que pensaron que eso te podría crear una crisis nerviosa de mierda. Y cómo nadie quería meterse en un jodido problema, aceptaron permanecer callados sobre el asunto.- _Después tosió un poco mientras yo me sentía más mal conforme lo escuchaba_.- Yo tuve mis dudas, especialmente cuando tu hermano Ike hizo una puta pregunta que sólo yo escuché.-

- ¿Cuál?- _Ike es muy listo, pero por lo que me dice Kenny, es posible que mis padres le prohibieran intervenir en el asunto._

- Él dijo: **_"No entiendo, si el gordo culón siempre ha querido matarlo, ¿porqué entonces no lo dejó solo y decir que fue un accidente, en vez de ayudarlo a salir y mantenerlo consciente y de pie?"_**- _Se mete las manos a los bolsillos_.- Se jodió, Kyle. Nadie puede hacer un carajo por él.-

_Me sorprende la actitud derrotista y conformista de Kenny y me da mucho coraje que me dijera eso. Y más al darme cuenta que los demás me vieran como una especie de jodido inválido o retrasado mental, además, todos me han mentido y me duele, me duele mucho. Tal vez a los demás no les importe, pero a mí sí..._

- Te equivocas, Kenny. Aún puedo hacer algo.-_ Y salí corriendo de su casa mientras lo oía gritar mi nombre. No me atreví a mirar atrás porque sabía que me iba a detener. Y sí, hay algo que puedo hacer._

- ¡Pero, Kyle! ¿A donde vas?- _Me preguntaba mi mamá después de verme subir y bajar las escaleras para ir por un poco de dinero y agarrar un paquete de pastelillos para comerlos en el camino_.- ¡Contéstame!-

_No le contesté, sólo cerré la puerta de un portazo y salí rumbo a la parada de algún autobús o transporte público, ya que me urgía llegar a mi destino: la Prisión de South Park, ya que yo, Kyle Broflovsky, arreglaría el malentendido sobre Eric Cartman..._

_No fue difícil lograr que me permitieran hablar con él en privado, ya que algunos de los policías y guardias son conocidos de mi papá. Así que me llevaron a un cuarto blanco donde hay una mesa, dos sillas, una gran ventana, posiblemente de doble vista y una cámara de seguridad. Uno de los tantos guardias, que por cierto están muy bien armados y protegidos, me dijo que tome asiento y que espere un momento, dándome cuenta de que me puse nervioso ya que aún no sé qué decirle al respecto. Digo, sólo pensé en sacarlo más no pensé en cómo sacarlo; así que en lo que aparece tendré qué pensar qué decirle, aparte, aunque tal vez sea buena idea decirle lo que no le he dicho desde hace ya varios días..._

_De pronto, un ruido me hace dejar de pensar, volteo a ver rumbo a la puerta y ahí estaba él, encadenado de pies y manos, en un traje color naranja, como ya algunas veces lo hemos visto portarlo. Sin embargo, un escalofrío me recorre por todo el cuerpo cuando lo veo más cerca. Está completamente pálido, tiene bolsas en los párpados, sus ojos están enrojecidos y apagados, como si no hubiera podido dormir la noche entera. Pero su mirada tan fría y dura como el de una piedra me da un poco de pavor, que casi podría cagarme del susto..._

_La sensación es tan rara, verlo de pie frente a mí con esos ojos vacíos de emoción, casi como un cadáver te registrara de pies a cabeza encontrando cualquier secreto oculto dentro de ti. Uno de los guardias que lo acompañan lo sienta, mientras que los demás se acomodan alrededor de nosotros con sus armas en mano, listos para disparar en caso de que fuese necesario. Y ya no quiero alargar más esto porque me pone nervioso, así que ahí va..._

- Hey, Cartman... ehm... ¿cómo estás?- _Realmente no sé qué decirle y la ansiedad me consume provocando que me frote las manos, las cuáles me sudan_.- Ha-Hace tiempo que no te veía.-

_No me contesta y yo siento que está molesto conmigo, lo sé. Así que lo mejor es dejar de darle vueltas al asunto..._

- Ehm... mira, yo sólo vine, pues, a agradecerte por...-

- ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Kyle?- _Dios, sus palabras suenan muy amargas_.- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?-

- ¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo quería darte las gracias...-

- ¡No te creo ni una mierda!- _Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y tomándome de la ropa, me acercó a él. En ese momento me paralicé del miedo al ver sus ojos enrojecidos arder en furia, en odio_.- ¡Sólo has venido a burlarte de mí!-

_Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sentí que algo me empujó hacia atrás apartándome de Cartman. Alguien me sujetaba y sólo giré la cabeza para ver que está en el piso, los guardias están alrededor de él, miré que debido a sus cadenas no puede cubrirse el rostro y la sangre comenzó a brotarle..._

- ¡No! ¡No lo lastimen!- _No sé cómo me logré zafar del guardia, el corazón me latía demasiado rápido y tal vez, eso fue lo que me dio una fuerza desconocida, la suficiente para abrirme paso y cubrirlo resguardando su cabeza entre mi pecho mientras me empapo con su sangre_.- ¡Él me salvó! ¡Él salvó mi vida!-

_El golpe fue tan repentino que no sentí dolor alguno, poniéndose todo oscuro al instante. Para cuando desperté, ya me encontraba en otra parte y la cabeza me dolía mucho. Intenté incorporarme más un repentino mareo me obligó a mantenerme acostado..._

- ¡Oh, ya despertó!- _Dirijo la vista hacia donde proviene la voz. Frente a mi está un hombre de cabello y bigote castaño, con algo de arrugas alrededor de los ojos grises, de rostro alegre. Como viste una bata blanca deduzco que es un médico y que posiblemente estoy en una enfermería o en el hospital_.- ¿Cómo está?-

- Me siento como mierda.- _Le contesté sin dejar de tocarme la cabeza_.- ¿En donde estoy?-

- Esto es la enfermería de la prisión y no se preocupe, por fortuna sólo tuvo un golpe en la cabeza. Nada que unos desinflamatorios y horas de descanso no puedan arreglar.- _Me dijo sonriendo y dándome palmadas en una de mis piernas._

- ¿Y Eric?- _Me incorporé con mayor cuidado y lentitud_.- ¿Donde está Eric Cartman?-

_Apenas lo mencioné, el doctor puso una mirada muy seria, lo cuál me hizo tragar saliva, pero después me dio una sonrisa triste..._

- No creo que deberías de saberlo.- _Me dijo en un tono más débil_.- Además, es un convicto y...-

- Por favor.- _Lo interrumpí_.- Dígame cómo está.- _Ya sé qué está mal pero quiero saber qué tan mal está_.- Necesito saberlo.-

_Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y revisó un par de hojas antes de volver a mirarme con aire serio..._

- En estos momentos está internado en un hospital, siendo vigilado muy estrictamente por guardias y policías. Según el reporte que me llegó hace un par de horas.- _¿Un par de horas? O sea que, ¿llevo horas desmayado aquí?_- Tiene varias contusiones, perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre y no saben cuándo recuperará la conciencia.-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- _Me llevé una mano a la boca tratando de lidiar con lo que me acaban de decir. Es... horrible._

- Hay algo más pero, es algo que no deberías de saber.- _Mientras lo miro confundido e intrigado por sus palabras, se sienta a un lado mío evitando contacto visual alguno y habla apenas lo suficiente para poder oírlo_.- También presenta trauma rectal severo.- _Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero de pronto sentí que todo transcurría como si estuviera en cámara lenta. ¿Acaso dijo "Trauma rectal severo"?_- Aunque eso ya lo sabía mucho antes del reporte médico.-

- ¿Cómo?- _De pronto sentí la garganta muy seca por lo que mi voz sonó muy rasposa_.- ¿Cómo pudo enterarse antes?- _Es una muy buena pregunta, ¿no lo creen?_

- Aquí uno se entera de muchas cosas.- _Me lo confiesa como si fuera un secreto_.- Apenas llegué en la mañana y ya se corría el rumor entre los reos de que ese muchacho tuvo una "visita" anoche en su celda. Según cuentan, fueron cinco los presos que lo violaron.-

_Hace mucho tiempo, no, más bien, desde que era un niño siempre esperaba oír que algo malo le pasara a Cartman. Cada vez que me preguntaban "¿Adivina qué tiene Cartman?", siempre contestaba que alguna enfermedad o esperaba que se fuera del pueblo o algo así. Incluso, le pedía con mucha fuerza a Dios que cada día le ocurrieran cosas malas, cosas como quedar humillado delante de todo el mundo y que no se cumplieran sus planes. Lo odiaba, por lo tanto no pedía que algo bueno le ocurriese en la vida. Crecí y conmigo, esos pensamientos se tornaron en cosas malévolas y sucias, tales como que fuera golpeado, ya sea por mí o alguien más; que lo arrestaran sin importar el motivo, que lo secuestraran, que alguien lo violara o que amaneciera muerto sin razón alguna. Siempre me dije que ese sería el día más feliz de mi vida, que sería la mejor de las noticias que haya recibido en toda mi existencia, que me reiría como la vez que nos dijeron que tenía SIDA (Hasta que me infectó, claro) y hasta me juré que ese día haría la más grande de las fiestas, incluso mejor que las de Bebe y Token juntas. Así que, siempre lo esperé con muchas ansias..._

_Y ahora, lo que siempre había deseado se volvió realidad, era algo bueno, ¿no? Siempre, siempre lo esperé. Entonces, ¿porqué siento que todo se ha detenido? ¿Por qué de repente el aire es más pesado, que el alma se separa de mi cuerpo, que el estómago se me retuerce como si estuviera rodeado de fuego, que la vista me falla y la cabeza me explota? Tanto pedirle a Dios, ¿y sólo para sentirme como mierda? Mi deseo se cumplió tal y como lo quise, entonces, ¿por qué mi boca sabe amarga? ¿Era acaso porque muy en el fondo no era lo correcto? Recibí una buena educación, tengo una familia amorosa y estupendos amigos que están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿y es esto lo que soy? ¿Una persona perfecta por fuera y podrida por dentro? ¿Alguien correcto entre la gente y terrible a solas?..._

- Pero bueno.- _La voz del doctor me hace voltear a verlo_.- No le fue tan mal.-

- ¿Qué no le fue tan mal?- _Sus palabras en cierta forma me hacen enojar_.- ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo diciendo eso? ¿Acaso tiene mierda en la jodida cabeza?-

- Escúchame bien, hijo de puta.- _El médico me toma del brazo apretándolo con fuerza_.- Veo cosas como estas todos los días, por lo que no es nada nuevo para mí.- _Veo que aprieta fuertemente los dientes_.- ¿Crees que esto no me afecta? Aquí en la prisión uno se entera hasta de las cosas que se hacen por debajo del agua. Y tengo razón en decir qué no le fue tan mal. Hay tipos a los cuáles no sólo los violan también los golpean e incluso no llegan ni siquiera al día siguiente.- _Mi corazón se llena de terror al oír todo eso_.- ¿Y qué pueden hacer? ¿Acusarlos? ¿Para qué? Ya están en la cárcel y muchos de ellos no saldrán nunca. Y si los llegan a acusar, nunca hay pruebas ni testigos por qué nadie dice nada, aún sabiendo quiénes son y especialmente cuando hay un guardia de por medio. Sino, ¿cómo crees que entraron esos tipos a su celda? Por eso están jodidos cuando caen aquí y más siendo tan jóvenes. Es como aventar carne fresca a lobos hambrientos y uno no puede sentir pena por ellos porqué son culpables. Son criminales hechos y derechos.-

- Él es inocente.- _Comencé a llorar mientras me soltaba el brazo_.- Él me salvó la vida.-

_Y sin más preámbulos, le conté todo de principio a fin, lo que recordaba y lo que Kenny me contó en su casa. Lloré sin detenerme y por un momento me sentí un poco mejor, mientras el galeno me escuchaba en silencio y muy atento a todo lo que decía sin interrumpirme. Cuando acabé, lo miré..._

- Yo no sabía, por Dios, yo no sabía.-_ Me escudé en mi ignorancia como si fuera suficiente para protegerme de lo que fuera a decirme._

- Son casi las tres de la tarde.- _Me dijo tras revisar su reloj_.- Necesitas ir a la jefatura de policía y decirles la verdad, ya que aquí no conseguirás nada.- _Se puso de pie y me gritó aturdiéndome_.- ¡Pero ya! Porque si te tardas más tiempo será muy tarde para él. Estas mierdas tardan un carajo de tiempo, así que déjate de pendejadas y vete ya.-

_Llamó a un guardia que me acompañó hasta la salida, una vez afuera tomé un taxi y llegué a la jefatura de policía. Les conté todo con lujo de detalles, explicándoles exactamente lo que pasó. Más no contaba con el siguiente problema..._

- Él se declaró culpable.- _Me dijo el jefe tras oír mi historia._

_Pedí ver los videos de la interrogación y las copias de los documentos que se procesaron. Me llevaron a un cuarto donde estaba una mesa, una silla, varias cámaras, una televisión y un DVD. Vi cada una de las grabaciones creyendo que posiblemente lo hayan obligado a confesarse culpable, ya que la presión que ejercen los detectives es terrible. Pero de nada me sirvió verlos, en todas se dirigía con mucha calma y sonaba tan convincente que te hacía dudar que era inocente..._

_**- "Yo, Eric Theodore Cartman, me declaro culpable..."- **Así iniciaban los papeles y terminaban con su firma. Culpable, es una palabra muy pesada para mi gusto._

_También vi la firma de mis padres, de Stan y Kenny, y sentí un golpe en el estómago, ya que supuestamente lo hicieron pensando en mí, sin preguntarme si era verdad o mentira..._

_El jefe de la jefatura me explicó que la única manera de sacar al culón de la cárcel era haciendo que mis padres retiraran la demanda, y si el doctor tiene razón con respecto a que esta mierda va a tardar un carajo de tiempo, entonces los forzaré a que hoy mismo, más a tardar mañana temprano, inicien con los trámites antes de que Cartman vuelva a pisar la prisión. Una vez que salí de la jefatura me decidí a llamar a mis papás, más reaccioné al tener de frente a la caseta telefónica, ellos no son los únicos con los que tengo que hablar..._

- ¿Kenny? Habla Kyle, escucha. Necesito que vayas por Stan y se dirijan a mi casa, por favor.- _Hice una breve pausa_.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¡Ah! Y Kenny, asegúrate de que mis padres también estén, necesito hablar con todos ustedes, es urgente. Gracias.- _Y le colgué de inmediato para que se diera prisa en lo que yo me dirigía a mi casa para confrontarlos._

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- _Gritó mi mamá horrorizada al abrirme la puerta con una venda en la cabeza y la ropa manchada de sangre_.- ¡Pero Kyle! ¿Qué te pasó?-

_Le lancé una mirada muy fría a mi mamá y me encaminé a la sala sin contestar su pregunta. Mi papá, Stan y Kenny están ahí sentados en los sillones visiblemente preocupados, mi mamá me sigue y al verme, Stan salta de sus asiento..._

- ¡Kyle! ¿Qué te ocurrió?- _Se me acercó y me tomó de los brazos._

_No lo miré a la cara, me solté y me senté en un sillón viendo al suelo, esperando un instante para poder hablar sin perder el control, porque esto es muy serio, al menos, lo es para mí..._

- Fui a ver a Cartman.- _Les dije tras un largo e incómodo silencio._

_Mis padres y Kenny abren los ojos sorprendidos, mientras Stan hace un ruido con la cabeza y se dirige a mi papá..._

- ¿Ve, Sr. Broflovsky?- _Stan me señaló con un brazo sin dejar de mirar a mi papá_.- ¿Ve como yo tenía razón?- _Se cruza de brazos con aires de grandeza_.- ¿No le dije yo que en la primera oportunidad que él tuviera trataría de matar a Kyle?-

- ¡Oh, Gerald!- _Mi mamá se abalanzó hacia mi papá comenzando a exagerar la situación_.- No podemos permitir que ese homicida siga viviendo aquí.- _Apreté con fuerza el brazo del sillón tras oír esa palabra, mientras la rabia comenzaba a fluir con rapidez_.- Debemos hablar con alguien competente y mandarlo a una prisión fuera del país, sólo así podremos estar todos tranquilos.- _Pronto los tres comenzaron a discutir, mientras Kenny no hacía nada más que ver._

- No.- _Y todos voltearon a verme creyendo no haberme oído._

- ¿Dijiste algo, hijo?-_ Me preguntó mi papá._

- Dije que no, que no lo saquen del país.- _Trato de controlarme en lo que ellos me miran con extrañeza. Mi mamá se me acercó llorando._

- ¿Pero acaso no comprendes, Kyle? Él quiso matarte.-

- Él no lo hizo.- _Sentí que me quedaba sin aire, así que empecé a respirar con prisas_.- Él no hizo nada malo.-

- ¿Cómo carajos qué no?- _Stan se acercó a mí enojado_.- ¡Él trató de matarte, Kyle! Y esto.- _Me sujetó de las partes manchadas de sangre_.- Esto es la jodida prueba, Kyle. ¡Él quiso matarte!-

- ¿Estás seguro, Stan?- _Empapado en lágrimas, vuelvo mi rostro hacia él_.- Tú no estuviste ahí.-

- Kyle.- _Oí que me padre me llamaba y me giré para verlo_.- ¿Porqué mejor no te vas a tu cuarto? Cuando te sientas mejor lo hablamos todos con más calma.-

- No, papá, no puedo.- _Le contesté sin dejar de llorar. El tiempo está corriendo y darle largas al asunto no resolverá nada_.- Porque si Eric se muere, va a ser mi culpa.-

_Todos se detuvieron en seco mientras lloro con más fuerza, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo que me explota el pecho. Kenny se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a mí poniéndose de cuclillas y me pregunta..._

- ¿Qué pasó?- _Apoyó una mano en mi rodilla para tratar de calmarme._

- Fui a verlo para hablar con él en privado.- _Comencé con un tono muy bajo_.- Había muchos guardias vigilándonos y cuando vieron que se enojó y me tomó de la ropa, lo comenzaron a golpear.- _Las imágenes volvieron a mi mente, como también el ruido a mis oídos, así que me los cubrí cerrando los ojos_.- Les grité que se detuvieran pero no me escucharon, así que intenté protegerlo pero no pude, no pude hacerlo.-

- Ellos, los guardias.-_ Mi papá tragó saliva y trató de calmarse mientras hablaba_.- ¿Ellos te golpearon?-

- Sí.- _Y agaché la mirada avergonzado._

- Entonces.-_ Kenny me volvió a hablar_.- ¿La sangre...?-

- Es de Cartman.- _Traté de limpiarme las lágrimas más era inútil_.- Yo sólo recibí un golpe.- _Les aclaré._

- ¡Pero Kyle!- _Mi mamá me tomó de los brazos y me sacudió_.- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a ese horrible muchacho?-_ No le respondí, así que permanecí en silencio._

- Pues lo mejor sería que se muriera.- _Todos volteamos a ver a Stan, que sigue creyendo que Cartman quiso matarme_.- Sólo así se acabaría tanta mierda.- _No puede hablar en serio, Cartman también es su amigo, ¿no? Él no puede ser capaz, ¿o sí?_

- No sabes qué carajos dices, Stan.- _Le dijo Kenny un poco adolorido y molesto._

- ¡Kenny, tú también lo viste! ¡Él lo iba a matar si nosotros no hubiéramos detenido!- _Stan luce desesperado por tener la razón_.- ¡Por eso los guardias lo jodieron, sino Kyle no estaría aquí!-

- ¡Ya basta!- _Le grité_.- ¡Cállate, Stan! ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes ni una mierda de lo que pasó! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Yo fui a la cárcel a verlo, así como también fui ayer a su casa!-_ Me levanté pero mis piernas no pudieron soportar mi peso y caí de rodillas_.- ¡Yo sólo quería agradecerle!- _Las miradas estupefactas se clavaron en mí_.- ¡Quería darle las gracias porque me salvó la vida, Stan!- _Sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima y me tranquilicé un poco_.- Él me salvó.-

- E-Eso no es verdad.- _Stan contestó vacilante_.- Él siempre ha querido ma-matarte, y, y se de-declaró culpable.-

- ¡Fue porque no dejaste que dijera ni una mierda!- _Le grité enojado_.- ¡Lo golpeaste, maldito hijo de puta, y no lo dejaste decir nada! ¡Convenciste a mis estúpidos padres de acusarlo de algo que no hizo! ¡Y todavía tenías el descaro de sonreírme y mentirme en mi propia cara cuando me hablaron del brazalete de mierda!- _Quiso decir algo pero no lo dejé_.- Kenny me contó todo hoy en la mañana.- _Stan miró a Kenny, que sólo agachaba la mirada_.- Y yo me lo creí todo. Asumí que Cartman también estaba recibiendo atención médica así que no preguntaba por él. Y fui un pendejo al creer que salvaría vidas si funcionaba lo del brazalete. Y pensé que todos se preocupaban por mí cuando en realidad me veían como un retrasado mental o un jodido inválido.- _Me cubrí el rostro con las manos_.- Me siento como un estúpido por tragarme tanta mierda.-

_Me detuve para llorar un rato, nadie se movía ni decía nada. Y yo me sentía cada vez peor conmigo mismo..._

- Kyle.- _Mi papá me puso una mano en el hombro y lo miré a los ojos_.- ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo te salvó ese muchacho?-

_Todo sucedió así: los cuatro salimos a perder el tiempo, por lo que nos dirigimos al bosque, encontramos una especie de arroyo y al tratar de encontrar su origen, dimos con una cueva. Entramos explorándola y nos adentramos siguiendo el arroyo que cada vez se hacia más ancho. Stan comenzó a decir algo sobre un tesoro escondido y Cartman empezó a decir algo acerca de qué tan ladrones son los judíos. Discutimos como usualmente lo hacemos pero Stan y Kenny se hartaron y se salieron, dejándonos solos..._

_Cartman siguió recorriendo el lugar mientras yo lo seguía gritándole molesto por el comentario. Y de pronto, se acabó el camino y sólo había agua y piedras, Cartman se frustró por eso y comenzó a decir que era mi culpa por ser judío. Nos gritamos y nos empujamos un par de veces. Le grité que ya estaba harto de él por ser un pendejo y por hablar mal de mi gente, así que sin pensarlo, quise cruzar al otro lado del arroyo saltando encima de las rocas. Resbalé, caí al agua y nunca pensé que la corriente fuera tan fuerte ya que me arrastró al instante y me hundía a cada rato. Varias veces salí a la superficie pidiéndole auxilio a gritos a Stan y a Kenny, desesperándome porque no veía que me ayudaran..._

- Me golpeé con algunas de las rocas y ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Justo cuando creí que no vivía para contarlo, Eric se aventó al agua y me sujetó rodeándome con su cuerpo para evitar que me siguiera lastimando con las rocas y no me soltó. Intentó acercarse a la orilla pero la corriente era más fuerte que él.- _Tomé un poco de aire para continuar_.- Yo no podía abrir los ojos en ese momento, así que sólo lo oía gruñir y quejarse, cuando de repente sentí que nos detuvimos y me aventó a la tierra. Nos quedamos quietos tomando todo el aire que nuestros pulmones nos permitían, de pronto sentí que se me acercó y me dijo: _"Tenemos que salir de aquí, Kyle." _Yo asentí con la cabeza, que me empezó a punzar terriblemente y él me levantó del piso, trataba de mantenerme despierto mientras caminábamos casi arrastrando los pies, ocasionalmente casi caía al suelo por la falta de fuerzas, y ya no recuerdo más.-_ Comenté casi finalizando mi relato_.- Sólo que estaba oscuro, que alguien más me sujetó, ví algunas luces y creo haber oído una ambulancia o una patrulla.-

_Mis padres se miraron por un momento antes de verme a mí, que ya no estaba llorando, y volvieron a tomar asiento. Stan se quedó de pie viendo el suelo y Kenny no hacía absolutamente nada, casi como si fuera a romperse o algo así..._

- Papá, hay que retirar los cargos.- _Le rogué_.- Sólo así Cartman estará libre. Por favor, quita la demanda que pusieron en su contra. Por favor.-

- No puedo, Kyle.- _Dijo tras un momento de silencio_.- Si lo hago, mi reputación de abogado quedará seriamente dañada e incluso perdería clientes, hasta mi trabajo por falta de profesionalismo y ética. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.- _No puedo creer que mi papá me diga que es más importante su imagen pública que hacer lo correcto._

- ¡Un "lo siento" no va a solucionar nada, papá! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- _Le grité enojado mientras las lágrimas me salían del coraje_.- ¡Por mi culpa lo metieron a la cárcel! ¡Por mi culpa lo golpearon casi hasta matarlo! ¡Por mi culpa anoche cinco tipos lo violaron!- _Sentí que me rompía por dentro, es tanta la carga de emociones que casi no puedo con ellas._

_Mi mamá se cubrió la boca al oírlo todo, Stan y Kenny lucen perturbados y mi papá no se decide. Y cuando él está indeciso, nunca hace nada al respecto, así que debo yo tomar la decisión o dejarla ir. Furioso, fui a la cocina, tomé el cuchillo más filoso y regresé a la sala..._

- ¡Kyle!- _Mi mamá gritó aterrorizada y se acercó para quitármelo de las manos_.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- ¡No me toquen!-_ Les grité para que se detuvieran_.- ¡Papá, te juro que si en este instante no vas ni quitas la demanda contra Eric, me cortaré la mano para quitarme esta mierda y partirla en pedazos!- _Apreté el filo contra mi muñeca izquierda, justo abajo del brazalete para no errarle._

- ¡Pero Kyle!- _Gritó mi padre horrorizado al verme así_.- ¿Acaso estás loco?-

- ¡Promételo!- _Le grité nuevamente_.- ¡Júrame que sacarás a Eric de la cárcel para antes de mañana al medio día!- _Quité mis brazos del alcance de todos para que no me detuvieran_.- ¡Júralo o me corto la jodida mano hasta desangrarme! ¡Júralo!-

- Está bien.-_ Respondió mi padre al ver que no tenía opción y arrojé el cuchillo a sus pies._

- Y ustedes.- _Les dije a Stan y a Kenny mientras abría la puerta de enfrente_.- ¡No quiero volver a verlos aquí ni tampoco quiero que me vuelvan a hablar hasta que yo les diga!-

- ¡Pero Kyle!-_ Stan luce muy descompuesto y más al saber que todo fue su jodida culpa_.- ¡Yo sólo quería ayudarte!- _Agacha la cabeza_.- Tú eres mi amigo.-

- Ya no somos amigos.-_ Le contesté fríamente y él volteó a mirarme asustado_.- Así que vete de mi casa, por favor.-

_Stan sale por la puerta y se queda ahí, tal vez esperando a Kenny ó a que yo cambie de opinión y lo perdone, pero lo que hizo es terrible y dudo mucho que cambie de parecer. Entonces, vi que Kenny se paró delante de mí..._

- Kyle, yo sólo quería decirte que nunca estuve de acuerdo.-

- Entonces no hubieras firmado, Kenny.-_ Le contesté y salió de mi casa. Miró a Stan, dio un resoplido y comenzaron a irse_.- ¡Y más vale que le rueguen a Dios que Cartman no se muera porque juro que se van a arrepentir, par de pendejos!-

_Cerré la puerta azotándola con fuerza y me apoyé de espaldas con ella. Sé que no debería portarme así con ellos, pero toda esta mierda la pudieron haber evitado y así a Cartman no le hubiera ocurrido nada. Ante el pensamiento de Cartman, recordé que tengo algo más qué hacer. Algo más delicado..._

- Kyle, ¿a donde vas?-_ Mi mamá angustiada me sujetó del brazo al ver que abría la puerta dispuesto a irme en ese momento._

- Voy a ver a la Sra. Cartman, tengo que hablar con ella.-

- ¿Y no puede ser mañana, cuando estés más calmado?- _Me sugirió_.- Además, ¿qué le puedes decir a esa mujer?-

- No, mamá.- _Le contesté al tiempo que me soltaba de ella y cerré la puerta_.- A esa mujer, por la culpa de todos nosotros, le han quitado lo único que tiene en el mundo, y si a ti no se te remuerde la conciencia, a mí sí. Por eso voy a ir a verla, porque por mi culpa tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de ver cómo la policía se llevaba a su hijo siendo inocente. Y le pediré perdón, de rodillas si es necesario, porque ella no se merece ni un carajo de esta mierda.-

- Ve, Kyle.- _Me dijo mi papá mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros caídos de mi mamá, que no podía ni verme a la cara al darse cuenta del gran daño que le hicimos también a la mamá de Cartman._

_No tardé mucho en llegar a la casa de los Cartman's, llegué a la puerta pero como la encontré entreabierta, decidí entrar..._

- ¿Hola?- _La sala estaba a oscuras, así que abrí la puerta por completo para que entrara algo de luz, aunque no es suficiente ya que se ocultó por completo el sol_.- ¿Hay alguien?-

_Encendí la luz y ahí la encontré, en el sillón. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas que descansaban sobre sus piernas, lucía cansada pero no había rastro de emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro, sus ojos estaban secos y apagados. Me acerqué a ella con paso lento más no me volteaba a ver y poco a poco la angustia se apoderó de mí, sintiendo cómo se me estrujaba el corazón al verla así. Puse una rodilla en el suelo y la miré directo a la cara..._

- Yo...- _Mi voz se quebraba al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo_.- Yo había venido a ver a Eric porque quería darle las gracias por salvar mi vida.- _No sabía si me escuchaba o no, porque no se movía para nada_.- Pero... nadie me contó la verdad. Yo no sabía, y por mi culpa lo metieron a la cárcel.-

_Me contuve de seguir ya que me tapé la boca tratando de ahogar un sollozo, ¿cómo iba yo a decirle que violaron a su hijo y que en estos momentos podría estar muerto? Quería traer a Stan y hacerlo confesar todo lo que pasó pero, ¿para qué? Nada de lo que él hiciera ahora serviría de algo..._

- ¡Perdón, perdón!- _Agaché la mirada mientras las lágrimas corren por mi rostro_.- Yo sacaré a Eric de la prisión, Sra. Cartman! ¡Él es inocente y lo voy a sacar! Lo voy a sacar.-

- Mi hijo.- _Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos_.- Mi pobre hijo, Eric.-

_Apoyé mi cabeza en sus piernas repitiendo una y otra vez que me perdonara, ella me la acarició como si también fuera su hijo y permanecimos llorando por un largo rato. Ella por su hijo, y yo dejando escapar en el llanto el odio, el rencor, el miedo, la tristeza, la angustia y todas esas emociones negativas que se estaban anidando en el corazón..._

_A la mañana siguiente, mi papá fue y retiro todos los cargos en contra de Cartman, y no solamente eso, con la ayuda del doctor de la prisión, logró hacer que el gobierno le diera una gran compensación monetaria, un tratamiento psicológico gratuito, además de que cubrieran todos los gastos médicos por el maltrato físico y emocional que sufrió en la cárcel, lo cuál me pareció muy justo ya que Cartman no se merecía nada de eso. Cuando llegaron a este fallo, Eric todavía seguía en el hospital y sólo una vez nos permitieron verlo. El pobre lucía terriblemente mal, tenía la nariz rota, un ojo hinchado, tenía varios moretones y cardenales en la piel. Yo acompañé a la Sra. Cartman, especialmente cuando le dijeron exactamente lo que le pasó a su hijo durante su estancia en la prisión, la abracé con fuerza y le prometí que, una vez que recuperada la conciencia, lo ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario..._

_Los días pasaron y mientras seguía sin hablarles a Stan y a Kenny, iba casi siempre a ver a la Sra. Cartman para ver si tenía noticia alguna de Eric. Algunas veces platicábamos y fue por ella que me enteré que él el había contado toda la verdad desde que lo pusieron en arresto domiciliario, más nunca le dijo el porqué se había declarado culpable. También que durante todo ese tiempo, él estaba sumamente triste y ella trataba de animarlo lo más que podía, pero que había ocasiones en las que sólo se quedaba en su cuarto sin salir de la cama. Me sentía mal por oír eso, pero ella me decía que no era mi culpa y que no me preocupara porque ya había sufrido bastante. Y yo sólo le sonreía..._

_Y fue en una de esas charlas en la que me enteré que Cartman había perdido uno de sus guantes cuando me salvó. Verán, Cartman es friolento, por lo cuál necesita estar muy abrigado porque no tolera el frío. Así que él sigue usando guantes, estos son de color café claro, una chamarra gruesa de color rojo con una franja horizontal azul, playera azul rey, pantalones negros y zapatos color café. En fin, ella me contó que ese guante se perdió porqué se lo arrancó a mordidas. No, no es que tuviera hambre o algo así, cómo no podía sujetarse con nada y no podía soltarme, se mordió con fuerza los dedos en un intento de quitárselo, dejándolo roto y ensangrentado, al igual que sus uñas, tal vez de ahí la sangre que no sabía si era mía o de él. ¡Cielos! Mientras más me entero de lo que hizo Cartman por mí, más mal me siento yo por él..._

_Cuando recuperó la conciencia nos llamaron de inmediato y nos pusimos felices, pero esa alegría se esfumó cuando nos dijeron que lo primero que pronunció fue que nadie lo fuera a ver. Nos sentimos mal por su decisión pero de inmediato reflexionamos cuando la persona que nos llamó nos dijo que era lo mejor para él, ya que posiblemente se deprimiría porqué sabíamos sobre el abuso en su persona y más, conociéndolo, si íbamos a verlo por compasión. Así que esperamos a qué dieran de alta..._

_Apenas salió del hospital y llegó a su casa para encerrarse en su cuarto, sólo salía para ir al baño y ducharse. Ni siquiera salía a comer ya que su mamá le llevaba la comida al cuarto y no dejaba que nadie lo viera, por lo que cerraba las puertas y ventanas, corriendo las cortinas. Varias veces quise hablar con él y disculparme como era debido, pero él le pidió a su mamá que no me dejara ni siquiera acercarme a las escaleras, lo que me frustraba muchísimo, por lo cuál dejé de ir tan seguido..._

- Mañana vendrán por él.- _Me dijo la Sra. Cartman refiriéndose a los de un Centro de Rehabilitación para personas que han sido abusadas sexualmente_.- Si deseas, puedes venir a despedirte.-

- Sí, gracias, Sra. Cartman.-_ Y me fui a buscarle un regalo de despedida para dárselo antes de que se fuera_.- Nos vemos mañana.-

_Como el Centro de Rehabilitación está en las afueras de la ciudad y Cartman necesitaba ir todos los días, le ofrecieron un cuarto para que pudiera quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario para su terapia, así que al día siguiente llegué con una caja de chocolates rellenos de malvavisco sólo para encontrarme con que lo recogieron en la noche, por lo que no pude despedirme..._

- Lo siento mucho, cariño.- _Trató de levantarme los ánimos_.- A mí también me tomó por sorpresa que se lo llevaran en la noche. Pero no te preocupes, el día de la visita podrás verlo y tal vez él quiera platicar contigo.-

- Sí, tal vez. Gracias, Sra. Cartman.- _Y le dejé la caja de chocolates._

_El día de la visita estaba programado para un mes después de ser internado, ya que nos explicaron que primero tenían que aislarlo de cualquier estímulo que le hiciera recordar las cosas malas que le habían pasado. Así que un mes después me arreglé lo mejor que pude, así como también preparé el regalo de cumpleaños que le llevaría, un libro autobiográfico de Terrance y Phillip. Como la Sra. Cartman se ofreció a llevarme, la esperé en mi casa para irnos desde ahí y conversamos un poco durante el camino sobre cosas sin importancia, impacientes de volver a ver a Cartman..._

_Llegamos al lugar y fuimos a la recepción para registrarnos y así nos dejaran ver a Cartman. El lugar era agradable, había mucha vegetación, algunas canchas para practicar deportes, una piscina, una biblioteca, dormitorios y lo que se requiriera para atender a los pacientes. Cuando llegamos a la recepción, nos dimos cuenta de que algo malo había pasado, ya que los trabajadores, terapeutas y enfermeros voluntarios lucían nerviosos y corrían de un lado a otro, justo en ese momento nos atendió una mujer..._

- Disculpen, pero en este momento no podemos dejar pasar a las visitas.- _Nos contestó cuando le dijimos a qué fuimos ahí_.- Lo que sucede es que se escapó uno de los pacientes desde anoche y no podemos permitir que se mezcle entre la gente que viene de visita.-

_La Sra. Cartman iba apenas a preguntar por su hijo cuando una persona con una bata blanca, pantalones negros y camisa café claro con un gafete se acercó a la mujer..._

- Anuncie a todos que detengan la búsqueda, ya debe estar muy lejos como para creer que aún está aquí.- _Le ordenó._

- Sí, señor.- _Contestó la mujer y dio el mensaje por el altavoz._

- Disculpe.- _Detuve al señor para que nos pudiera auxiliar_.- Nosotros vinimos a visitar a uno de los que están internados aquí. Ya que no nos dejan verlo, ¿nos podría decir al menos si está bien?-

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?- _Nos preguntó accediendo a mi petición._

- Eric Theodore Cartman. Es mi hijo.- _Le contestó la Sra. Cartman_.- ¿Él está bien, señor?-

_El señor se rascó un poco la cabeza, la giró un par de veces, cerró los ojos y después suspiró..._

- Lamento ser yo quién se lo informe, señora, pero me temo que no tengo opción.- _Dijo muy seriamente._

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Le pasó algo malo a mi hijo, señor?- _Ambos nos asustamos ya que no sabíamos si estaba relacionado con lo del escape._

- Señora, su hijo se escapó anoche y no hemos podido encontrarlo.-

_El señor nos explicó que Cartman sólo se la pasaba sentado en la cama sin hacer nada, comía muy poco y sólo iba al baño, por lo que a todos se les hizo costumbre verlo así, por lo que le dejaban la puerta del dormitorio abierta. Más no contaban que se escaparía, por lo que a las primeras horas de la mañana pensaban qué estaba en el baño hasta que se dieron cuenta de no estaba ahí..._

_Regresamos al pueblo sin decirnos nada durante todo el trayecto, llegando primero a la casa de la Sra. Cartman para ver si había regresado ahí. Sin embargo, no lo encontramos así como también nos dimos cuenta de que no regresó a South Park..._

_Esa tarde volví a donde todo había empezado, el arroyo. Caminé un rato pensando en qué carajos estaría haciendo el culón estúpido por haberse ido de ahí. De pronto, algo en el agua llamó mi atención y con cuidado lo recogí reconociéndolo al instante. Era el guante de Cartman, que estaba roto y ligeramente teñido de sangre..._

- ¿En donde carajos estás?- _Apreté el guante mojado entre mis manos_.- ¿Donde estás, Cartman?-

* * *

Bien, aquí están algunas de las frases que saldrán en los siguientes capítulos:

_**- ¿Qué esperabas Kyle? ¿Qué todos lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos?**_

_**- Dios me odia.**_

_**- Señor, este niño ha sufrido demasiado, déjalo morir en paz.**_

_**- Las buenas personas me han destruido, deja que las malas acaben conmigo.**_

_**- Tenía hambre.**_

_**- Eres un egoísta, ¿lo sabes?**_

_**- Yo no pedí tener esta vida.**_

_**- Yo te entiendo, yo sé lo que se siente hacer cosas por hambre.**_

_**- No te voy a ayudar a ti, voy a ayudarla a ella.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. La búsqueda

Este capítulo también está desde el punto de vista de Kyle, nada más le queda uno, y qué bueno porqué habla demasiado.

¿No notaron que en el capítulo anterior que Cartman sólo tuvo tres diálogos?

Para empezar los servicios de red social que aparecen en este capítulo nada más los usé como ejemplos, más yo no los uso, es más, odio el **_Facebook._**

_Dairy Queen_ no es utilizado para fines de lucro, sólo para complementar la trama.

¡Me tardé demasiado escribiendo este capítulo! ¡Dos semanas! Así que les pido una disculpa y espero que valga la pena la espera.

_"Moonlight Dreams"_ es ficticio, de hecho aparece en otro de mis fanfics llamado_"La carta que nunca envié."_

Quiénes hayan leído "Navidad sin ti", sabrán de donde saqué el regalo de Cartman.

No voy a especificar quiénes dejaron los mensajes en el facebook de Cartman, eso se los dejo a ustedes.

Bien, pasemos a los review's:

**_~*~ sol_yuki_uzumaki:_** Sí, por desgracia los dos tuvieron qué sufrir. Y no te preocupes, aquí está la continuación. n_n

**_~*~ nekos_dream:_** ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Y me doy la mayor prisa posible, a pesar de todo lo que tengo qué pasar. =3

**_~*~ xxx-thenaruto-xxx:_** ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación. _;D_

Ahora, disfruten el siguiente capítulo. n_n

* * *

Far away from you.

Capítulo 2: La búsqueda.

_A pesar de que el Centro de Rehabilitación ya había dado parte a la policía, la Sra. Cartman fue también a reportar la desaparición de su hijo, tuvo qué esperar al día siguiente para hacerlo ya que usualmente tiene qué haber un mínimo de tiempo de 24 horas de la desaparición para poder hacer el reporte. Yo la acompañé a la jefatura para confirmar las señas, aunque más que nada, como apoyo moral..._

- Descríbame las señas particulares del desaparecido.- _Nos pidió el encargado que nos atendió._

- Es mi hijo, se llama Eric Theodore Cartman, mide 1.76 metros, pesa 110 kilos, tiene la piel morena, cabello color castaño claro, ojos cafés, nariz pequeña, tiene 16 años y cumple el 01 de julio.-_ Le contestó la Sra. Cartman_.- Su tipo de sangre es AB negativo.-

- Bien.- _El sujeto anotó algo en una hoja_.- ¿Tiene alguna seña particular: marcas de nacimiento, tatuajes, cicatrices o perforaciones?-

_Tras un momento de pensarlo, noté que no me había fijado en estos aspectos. No tengo la más mínima idea de cuál seña particular podría tener el culón. Y los insultos no cuentan..._

- Sí.- _Contestó_.- Tiene una cicatriz en un costado, ya que le extrajeron un riñón, el cuál fue donado.- _Debo suponer que se refiere al que yo tengo._

- O sea, ¿qué sólo tiene un riñón?-_ El sujeto se le quedó viendo fijamente._

- Así es, oficial.-_ Nuevamente el tipo anotaba algo en la hoja_.- Cuando tenía nueve años, un amiguito de él enfermó de gravedad y necesitaba un trasplante de riñón de urgencia.-

- Bien.-_ Terminó de anotar en la hoja y luego nos miró_.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar inmediatamente a su hijo, más no queremos que abrigue falsas esperanzas, Sra. Cartman. Así como podríamos encontrarlo, podríamos también no encontrarlo; y aún si diéramos con él, no podríamos asegurarle que esté vivo o muerto.- _Revisó una vez más la hoja_.- Últimamente el tráfico de órganos y los secuestros están a la orden del día. Sólo esperamos no llegar tarde.-

_Nos quedamos en silencio, las palabras del oficial no eran del todo agradables de oír, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa más que esperar, y esperar que regrese bien y en una pieza..._

- Sólo encuentre a mi hijo, oficial.-_ La Sra. Cartman le suplicó dándole una mirada llena de amargura_.- Por favor.-

- Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, Sra.- _Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la oficina_.- Nosotros le avisaremos si tenemos información de él.-

_Tras agradecerle, salimos de la jefatura de policía para dirigirnos a nuestras casas, la Sra. Cartman se ofreció a llevarme hasta la mía, aceptando la propuesta. Entre nosotros, el silencio fue sumamente incómodo y no encontrábamos modo alguno de hablar..._

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Kyle.- _Me dijo con voz entrecortada y evitando verme a la cara._

- No fue nada.- _Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y antes de abrir la puerta, le sujeté un brazo_.- Él estará bien, Sra. Cartman. Eric es fuerte y volverá, lo sé.-

_Es difícil para ella, aunque no puedo entender por lo qué está pasando en estos momentos, sé al menos que no es fácil. Y menos cuando lo que dices lo expresas con incertidumbre al saber que no es cierto. Qué tienes qué mentirte a ti y a los demás para poder soportar esta maldita mierda y sentirte como un jodido incompetente de no poder hacer un carajo de nada. La Sra. Cartman rápidamente se limpió los ojos, volteó a verme y me dio una leve sonrisa..._

- Dios quiera, Kyle. Dios quiera.-

_Me bajé de la mini-van y entré a mi casa después de que ella se fuera..._

- ¿Kyle?- _Mi mamá apareció desde la puerta de la cocina.-_ ¿Cómo les fue?-

- Bien, supongo.- _Le contesté con cierta apatía. Ciertamente no me siento con humor para hablar de esto_.

- Luces agotado, ¿no deseas comer algo?-

- No, gracias. Creo que me tomaré un baño y me recostaré un poco.- _Tal vez con eso me relaje un poco._

- Está bien.- _Me contestó mi mamá tratando de sonreírme_.- Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame.-

- Sí.-

_Subí por las escaleras y entré al baño, me desvestí tomándome mi tiempo mientras trataba de no pensar en nada, más era inútil, entre más lo hacía, más lo pensaba. Me metí debajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo. Tomé la barra de jabón y comencé a restregarme..._

_Fue entonces que mis dedos toparon con la cicatriz en mi piel, me detuve de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras en mi mente volvían las palabras del oficial. Tráfico de órganos y secuestro..._

_Si Cartman había sido secuestrado en el lapso que se escapó del Centro de Rehabilitación al menos había una posibilidad de que estuviera vivo y qué pudiéramos volver a verlo si cumplíamos con las condiciones que nos impusiera o si el operativo de rescate tuviese éxito..._

_Pero, si había caído en manos de algún traficante de órganos no tendríamos esperanzas de volver a verlo, al menos, no vivo. Esos desalmados cabrones le abrirían la cabeza a golpes con tal de sacarle lo que necesitaran de él. Pulmones, corazón, hígado, páncreas, el riñón, la tráquea, el esófago y la médula espinal, o cualquier mierda que quieran sacarle..._

_Ha habido numerosos casos de adolescentes a los cuáles les roban ambos riñones sin matarlos. Me sacudí temblando ante el sólo pensamiento, ¿cómo se sentirán esas personas cuando despiertan y descubren que les falta una parte vital de su cuerpo, y que están irremediablemente condenados a morir sin tener más que un par de horas?_

- No, él estará bien. Es fuerte y volverá. Volverá.- _Traté de convencerme._

_¿A quién engaño? Posiblemente en este momento debe de estar tirado en un callejón maloliente, con un enorme agujero en el costado, ¿quién me puede asegurar que no pasó? ¿Quién puede decirme que no se está muriendo mientras la angustia lo carcome por dentro? ¿Quién vendrá y me dirá que está bien, que no le ha pasado nada malo? Hace más de un mes que no lo vemos, hace más de un mes que no lo escuchamos. Hace más de un mes que desapareció de nuestras vidas..._

- Él está bien, está bien.- _Me repetí una y otra vez para calmarme, realmente esto me pone nervioso._

_Terminé de bañarme y tras secarme, me enrollé una toalla seca a la cintura y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Sin embargo, justo cuando me acomodaba la playera, volví a palpar la cicatriz del trasplante. Me acerqué a un espejo que está detrás de la puerta del clóset para verla detenidamente y con atención..._

- ¡Cielos!-_ Exclamé al ver la marca carnosa y de distinta pigmentación del resto de mi piel. Es una fea cicatriz._

_Recordé que le di las gracias a Stan, que le di las gracias a mis padres, le agradecí a los doctores, también a Dios. Pero a él no le dije nada, sólo me reía tras oír el modo en qué lo hicieron firmar los documentos de la donación. De cómo Stan y su mamá le hicieron creer que le habían sacado el riñón, dándole uno falso para qué creyera que era el suyo. Soy puto malagradecido, Cartman dio su riñón por medio de engaños y ni siquiera le di las gracias..._

_El riñón no era de Stan, ni de mis padres ni de los doctores, era de Cartman, y gracias a ese riñón aún sigo vivo. Y no me tomé la molestia de darle las gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir con vida. Qué mierda soy..._

_¿Porqué carajos tengo qué pensar en esto ahora? Han pasado ya 7 años desde entonces y es muy tarde para estarlo reflexionando. No puedo hacer nada, sólo esperar y pedirle a Dios qué esté bien, qué esté vivo y qué regrese..._

- Es fuerte, es fuerte.-

_Tal vez la policía logre hallar algo, más no tengo idea de cuándo y cómo. Siendo este lugar de mierda South Park, es factible que se tarden demasiado o qué no encuentren nada, más uno nunca sabe. Si sólo alguien nos pudiera dar información..._

- ¡Eso es!-

_Encendí mi computadora y tras que arrancara, comencé a crear un anuncio dirigido a la gente para que nos ayudaran a encontrar al culón. Anoté sus datos personales, mi número de celular para que llamaran por si alguien sabía algo y la llave maestra..._

**_"Se recompensará a quién de información del desaparecido."_**

_Si, eso tendría qué funcionar, además de que ayudará a acelerar todo esto. Nada más me falta una fotografía actual de él, pero como no tengo en ninguna de mis carpetas, decidí buscar una decente en su facebook, así que aproveché para acceder a mi cuenta y ver las nuevas..._

_Cuando la gente se enteró de lo que me pasó en la cueva me enviaron muchos mensajes deseándome que me recuperara, así como también se me agregaron cientos de amigos, mandándome regalos y cosas para los juegos en los que estaba participando..._

_Tras guardar la fotografía que usaré, decidí darle un vistazo al facebook de Cartman; no lo ha actualizado, lo cuál es obvio al no tener acceso a internet, ya casi no tiene amigos, entre ellos estamos Butters y yo..._

_Los últimos mensajes que le han dejado otros usuarios son de hace más de un mes, y curioso por saber qué decían, le di click casi arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho al leerlos..._

**_- "Ya era tiempo que te encerraran, cerdo asqueroso."-_**

**_- "Ya te jodiste, estúpido. Ojalá nunca salgas vivo de la cárcel."-_**

**_- "Te mereces toda esa mierda y más, pendejo. Eso te servirá para que no te metas con Kyle."-_**

**_- "Espero que en la prisión te hagan lo mismo, culón idiota."-_**

**_- "Eric, ¿porqué? :( "-_**

**_- "Ojalá que te mueras y te pudras en el infierno, gordo nazi de mierda."-_**

_Cerré la página de golpe, había más mensajes pero ya no quería leerlos porqué todos decían lo mismo. Y el problema es que no puedes culparlos de nada porqué no sabían la verdad. Maldito Stan, hijo de puta, tengo la certeza de que él fue el que les dijo a todos esas mentiras, y gracias a eso, ahora Cartman se fue y tal vez no aparezca nunca más..._

- No, el volverá. Él volverá.- _No sé en qué jodido momento comencé a llorar, pero tengo qué creer qué regresará. Tiene qué hacerlo._

_Me limpié las lágrimas tras llorar un rato, pegué la fotografía en el anuncio qué hice y lo imprimí, aunque tampoco sería mala idea mandarlo por correo electrónico pero lo preferible es no hacerlo. Mucha gente lo tomaría como una cadena de correo y lo borrarían antes de abrirlo..._

- Bien.-

_Tras revisar que no me faltara algún dato o información, le dije a mi mamá que saldría y volvería más tarde. Me dirigí a un centro de copiado y pedí mil copias del anuncio, las cuáles me las dieron de inmediato..._

_Fui rumbo a la casa de los Cartman's, sé que si le explico a la Sra. Cartman sobre mi idea con gusto me ayudará a repartirlos con tal de encontrar a su hijo. Más me detuve en el camino, ya que las casas de Kenny y Stan no están muy lejos de ahí y forzosamente tengo qué pasar frente a la de ellos..._

_Durante todo este lapso de tiempo no le he dirigido la palabra a nadie, excepto cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Con lo que concierne a Stan y a Kenny, digamos qué ya no salgo con ellos, ya no voy a sus casas e incluso los tengo bloqueados en cualquier aplicación de internet, llámese messenger, myspace, facebook, twitter, entre otros..._

_Stan, creyendo que soy un jodido idiota, hace que mis padres intercedan por él para volver a hablarle. Pero yo no puedo perdonarlo y menos ahora que Cartman no está. Me duele estar peleado con él pero no daré mi jodido brazo a torcer, él es el maldito culpable y tiene qué sufrir por toda la mierda que estuvo echando..._

_Kenny, al menos, es más comprensivo. Sólo se calla, se da la media vuelta y no hace nada, justo como cuando Cartman se declaró culpable. Si él hubiera dicho, posiblemente esta mierda no hubiera ocurrido, más no lo hizo. Así que se joda y que se vaya al carajo..._

- ¿Ky-Kyle?-

_La voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me volví para encontrarme con Butters, que lucía bastante melancólico..._

- ¿Qué quieres, Butters?- _Le pregunté con rudeza, tengo prisa y no quiero perder mi tiempo con pendejadas, además de que no quiero ver a Stan ni a Kenny._

- Ehm, pues, yo.- _Sigue con ese mal hábito de frotarse las manos cuando está nervioso_.- Yo sé que estás enojado con todos y qué no quieres hablar con nadie. Stan y Kenny ya me han contado el porqué y lo entiendo, Kyle. Pero, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta nada más? Te prometo que ya no te molestaré más.-

- ¿De qué se trata, Butters?-_ Y por favor, date prisa. Estas hojas pesan un carajo._

- ¿Cómo está Eric?- _Casi se le quebró la voz y rompía a llorar ahí mismo_.- ¿Está bien?-

_Agachó la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, posiblemente Butters se ha de sentir culpable por no haber podido ayudar a Cartman cuando más lo necesitaba. Y no es su culpa, es culpa de los pendejos de sus padres que lo hacen vivir un infierno de mierda, y de los demás, que son sólo una bola de idiotas estúpidos..._

_No me puedo enojar con él, al igual que yo, sólo somos víctimas de los mismas circunstancias, y si no fuera por Butters jamás me hubiera enterado de un carajo..._

- Ven conmigo, Butters.- _Le ofrecí caminar juntos a la casa de los Cartman's_.- Tengo mucho qué contarte.-

_Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que pasó ya que no estaba seguro de qué le habían dicho los otros dos pendejos. El rostro de Butters se descomponía entre la sorpresa, la culpa, la tristeza y la angustia mientras soltaba frases típicas de él como "¡Oh, cielos!", "¡Salchichas!", entre otras más. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos frente a la Casa de los Cartman's..._

- Espérame aquí.-_ Le dije mientras le dejaba la mitad de las hojas_.- No me tardo.-

_Toqué a la puerta y me recibió. Le expliqué con lujo de detalles que se me había ocurrido lo del anuncio y qué si lo repartíamos en todo el pueblo posiblemente alguien nos podría dar alguna pista de su paradero. Ella me abrazó y me dijo que era una estupenda idea, así que le dejé una parte de las hojas, despidiéndome y volviendo a la calle, donde Butters me esperaba..._

- Kyle.- _Se me acercó cuando vio que salía de la casa_.- Yo quiero volver a ver a Eric, ¿puedo ayudarte a buscarlo?-

- Claro, Butters.- _Así de este modo terminaremos más rápido, por lo que le dí indicaciones_.- Hay qué repartirlas por el pueblo, así la gente nos ayudará a encontrarlo.-

- ¡Sí!- _Exclamó sonriente_.- Ya verás, Kyle. Llenaré todo el pueblo de ser necesario.-

_Es bueno contar con alguien así en momentos así, sé que Butters no es tan divertido como Stan y Kenny, pero a diferencia de ellos, es alguien en quién confiar y quién te reduce un poco el peso sobre los hombros. Me pregunto qué pensarán los chicos cuando me vean con Butters, posiblemente pensarán que sólo lo estoy usando como una especie de esclavo, más me vale un puto bledo lo que piensen. Butters está dispuesto a ayudarme y yo no puedo pedir otra cosa más que esta mierda funcione..._

- ¡Carajo!-_ Refunfuñé tras colgar la llamada._

_Desde que repartimos los volantes han estado llamando, el único problema es que los mierdas que han estado llamando sólo nos han dado información falsa, y uno que otro pendejo que nos manda al carajo haciéndonos pasar por puras putas bromas pesadas de mierda. Ese es uno de los problemas cuando dejas el número de celular al dominio público, aunque sí ha habido personas que nos han llamado para darnos uno que otro dato, más no han sido suficientes como para poder usarlos, tomando en cuenta para empezar que no sabemos con exactitud qué clase de ropa llevaba puesta..._

- ¿Eh?- _El sonido de un mensaje de correo nuevo me hizo prestarle atención a mi computadora._

_Al revisarlo, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una alerta de cumpleaños..._

- ¡Es cierto!- _Exclamé al abrirlo_.- ¡Stan hoy cumple años!-

_¿Cómo no me había acordado antes? Stan es mi mejor amigo y es una vergüenza que no me haya acordado antes. De seguro, está impaciente en su casa que llegue con un regalo genial. Mientras pienso en qué comprarle, me levanté de la silla, tomé un poco de dinero, el suficiente para comprar un buen videojuego y salí de mi habitación. Le avisé a mis padres que saldría por un momento y me fui a la tienda de videojuegos que está en el Centro Comercial..._

- ¿Cuál le llevaré?- _Me pregunté al ver una pared llena de nuevos lanzamientos._

_Tras tomar uno que me llamó mucho la atención y que podríamos jugar por varias horas, pasé a la caja para pagarlo. De pronto me detuve cuando, al desviar la mirada para entretenerme con algo en lo que avanzaba la fila, me encontré con uno de los anuncios que varios días atrás me ayudó Butters a repartir y pegar en el pueblo..._

- Buenas tardes.- _Me habló el empleado que estaba en la caja_.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

- Eh, no, yo, eh.- _Me aturdí por un momento, y frustrado, salí dela fila y regresé el videojuego a su lugar._

_Me salí de la tienda con paso apresurado, ¿qué carajos estoy haciendo? Aún no he perdonado a Stan de lo que hizo ni hemos hecho las pases como para recompensarle toda la mierda que ha hecho. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? ¡No puedo creer que estuve a punto de comprarle un videojuego de mierda! ¡A Stan! ¡A ese idiota que golpeó a la persona que me salvó la vida!_

_Antes de volver a casa di un pequeño paseo para poder despejar mi cabeza, así que me senté en una banca, más no puedo dejar de pensar. Cartman lleva más de dos meses desaparecido, he ido a su casa para preguntarle a la Sra. Cartman si ha habido algo de él, más agacha la mirada y me responde que no, haciendo que poco a poco pierda las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Pero conozco a Cartman, al menos lo suficiente para saber que él aún sigue vivo; pero, ahora no sé, realmente no sé..._

_Una semana ha pasado desde entonces, ahora cada vez que veo a Stan, lo ignoro de inmediato alejándome; él no hace otra cosa más que verme con tristeza para que le tenga lástima, pero no voy a caer en su estúpido juego..._

- Kyle, ¿aún no habido nada de Eric?- _Me preguntó Butters una tarde tras salir de la escuela._

- No, Butters. Aún nada.-_ Han pasado ya poco más de tres meses y medio, y no puedo creer que no haya ni una mierda sobre el culón. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra_.- Aunque podríamos pasar a ver a su mamá y ver si hay alguna novedad.-

- Sí.- _Contestó un poco emocionado Butters. Al igual que yo, también espera volver a ver a Cartman, tal vez aún más. Aunque ignoro porqué._

_Llegamos a la casa y tocamos un rato la puerta, al no contestarnos nadie, entramos..._

- Buenas tardes, ¿Sra. Cartman?- _Nos anunciamos al pasar.-_ ¿Hola?-

_Al adentrarnos más a la sala, la encontramos sentada en el sofá, pero al verla sentí que algo no estaba bien, ya que se encontraba llorando. Nos acercamos a ella, preocupados por las posibles malas noticias..._

- ¿Sra. Cartman? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

_Ella nos miró por un momento, luego se cubrió la cara con ambas manos mientras lloraba con más fuerza..._

- Butters, tráele un vaso con agua.- _Le ordené para que ella lo bebiera, se calmara un poco y así nos contara qué fue lo que pasó._

- S-Sí.- _Entró y salió de la cocina rápidamente con el vaso en la mano_.- Aquí tiene.-

Se tomó el agua con presura, intercambié una mirada con Butters y luego me senté a un lado de ella, traté de confortarla para que nos pudiera decir qué era lo que estaba pasando...

- Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.- _La desesperación me estaba destrozando por dentro, ¿qué tal si lo hallaron muerto?_

- Tranquila, tranquila. ¿Qué pasó?- _Le pregunté._

- La policía... la policía llamó.- _Nos dijo tras tomar un poco de aire para minimizar su llanto._

- ¡Ci-Cielos!- _Exclamó Butters sorprendido_.- ¿Y encontraron a Eric? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- No, no lo encontraron.-_ Siguió hablando con mucha tristeza. Si no lo encontraron, ¿entonces para qué le hablaron?_

- ¿Entonces?-

- Me dijeron que ya no lo podían buscar por más tiempo.- _No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo_.- Dicen que ya lo han buscado por todo South Park y consideraron que era inútil seguir buscando. Que lo lamentaban y que mejor lo diera por muerto.-

_En ese momento me paré y me salí de la casa sumamente molesto y pateando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible que esos malditos hijos de puta hayan, hayan dicho eso? ¡No puede ser! ¿Darlo por muerto? ¿¡Pues qué se han creído esos jodidos idiotas!¡Cartman no está muerto! ¡Yo lo sé! Yo lo sé..._

- ¡Kyle!-_ Aún enojado, no me tomé la molestia de voltear a ver a Butters, que llegaba tras seguirme al ver que me fui de la casa de Cartman_.- Kyle.-

- Tenemos qué seguir buscando, Butters.- _Apreté con fuerza mis puños, si desde un principio no nos iban a ayudar, lo tenían qué haber dicho entonces_.- Tenemos qué hacerlo.-

- ¿Y si en verdad Eric está muerto?- _Se le quebró la voz, podía sentirlo y sin necesidad de verlo, sabía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas_.- Tal vez la policía...-

- ¡La policía no hará ni un carajo!-_ Le grité furioso al tiempo que lo miraba_.- ¡No hizo ni mierda para buscarlo! ¡Y tampoco van a hacer nada esa bola de huevones!-

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- _Me preguntó angustiado._

- Buscarlo por nuestra propia cuenta. No tenemos de otra, Butters.- _Me le acerqué suplicante_.- Me seguirás ayudando, ¿verdad?-

- Claro, Kyle.- _En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos_.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Eric. Tú y él son mis amigos y quiero ayudarlos.- _Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos_.- Quiero ayudarlos.-

_Ahora quedaba en nosotros encontrar a Cartman. Y aunque sé que vamos a tardar un carajo en encontrarlo, no nos vamos a rendir, al menos, yo no..._

_Cuando llegó el mes de noviembre, recibí otra noticia, que aunque no era del todo mala, a mí no me agradó del todo..._

- Pienso pasar las festividades con mis familiares, en Nebraska.- _Me dijo la Sra. Cartman con tono triste_.- Desearía no irme y quedarme pero, no soportaría ver la mesa llena y el asiento vacío de mi hijo. No deseo pasar sola estas fechas, así que pienso volver por enero.-

_Y tiene razón, son precisamente estas fechas cuando uno está más unido a su familia. Sin Cartman aquí, ella estaría completamente sola; además, ha sufrido demasiado y necesita a sus familiares más que nunca en estos momentos..._

- Ten, cariño.- _Me dio un juego de llaves, posiblemente son copias de las llaves de su casa_.- Tal vez, si Eric regresa, las necesites.-

- No se preocupe, Sra. Cartman.- Traté de sonreírle mientras guardaba las llaves.- Estaré al pendiente por si él vuelve, pierda cuidado.-

- Gracias, Kyle.- _Me abrazó tan repentinamente, que no sabía qué hacer_.- ¡Qué bueno que mi hijo tenga amigos como tú!-

_Sentí que la culpa comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mí, el gordo y yo no hemos sido buenos amigos, de hecho, ni siquiera somos amigos. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y permanecer callado. Y fue lo mejor, créanme..._

_Pasó el Día de Acción de Gracias, y aunque lo pasé con mi familia, realmente me sentía un poco solo, o más bien dicho, desorientado. La razón se debía a qué no había pasado tiempo con mi familia desde que Cartman desapareció, y ahora que su mamá está en Nebraska, yo tengo qué estar con los míos. Pero, por algún motivo, siento que algo ha cambiado, por ejemplo, mi papá cada vez llega más tarde del trabajo, y mi mamá pasa mucho tiempo en silencio..._

_Como soy judío, nosotros no celebramos la navidad, por lo cuál estos días eran difíciles para mí, ya que los demás niños cantaban villancicos, ayudaban adornar sus casas y el pino (Qué por cierto, investigando un poco, sé que el pino navideño no es precisamente una tradición católica, sino más bien pagana. Según se cuenta, unos misioneros católicos encontraron a un grupo de celtas en un bosque e iban a sacrificar a un pequeño recién nacido, al pie de un árbol de cedro. Los misioneros los detuvieron y talaron el cedro, más al caer éste, nació un pino al instante. Los celtas quedaron asombrados por lo que acababan de presenciar y más cuando los misioneros les dijeron que en esa fecha era la Natividad de Cristo y les explicaron que era una muestra que Dios les había mandado para que se arrepintieran y se convirtieran al catolicismo, lo cuál hicieron. ¡Cielos! No sé porqué me sé estás cosas si yo no soy católico.), y jugar con los regalos qué les dieron en navidad..._

_Pese a todos eso, continúo festejando las tradiciones de mi pueblo, aunque es más por imposición que por gusto. (Si hubiese una manera de poder celebrar Hanukkah con los demás, créanme, lo haría con mucho gusto.) Sin embargo, en esta ocasión es diferente..._

- Por favor, qué regrese, qué éste bien.- _Recito en silencio cuando enciendo las velas del hanukiah. No voy a mentirles, no es lo único que pido, pero es una de las cosas que más deseo con fervor._

_Justamente el 24 de diciembre sonó el timbre de la casa e impulsado por una vaga ilusión, abrí la puerta esperando encontrar a alguien, más no era nadie, de hecho no era nada. Iba a cerrar la puerta, más me encontré qué había un regalo en la entrada. Estaba forrado con papel lustrina color naranja y tenía un listón que terminaba en un moño de color verde oscuro, lo levanté del suelo y lo metí a la casa..._

_La pequeña tarjeta que venía era para mí y tenía impreso **"¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!"** Sin embargo, también tenía algo escrito a mano, lo cuál decía **"Lo lamento mucho, realmente lo lamento mucho"** y venía firmada por Stan..._

- Maldito hijo de puta.- _Llevé el regalo hasta mi cuarto para que mis padres no lo vieran. ¿Acaso cree Stan que con este regalo de mierda voy a contentarme con él? Qué se joda._

_Tenía ganas de pisotear el regalo hasta hacerlo mierda, llevarlo hasta su casa, aventárselo a su estúpida cara y gritarle, pero no lo hice. Sería darle mucha importancia y me obligaría hablar con él otra vez, y si las cosas se ponen peor, sus padres le dirían a los míos que soy descortés y malagradecido por regresarle el pinche regalo. ¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente! Yo no tengo nada de qué carajos disculparme ni lo haré, al menos no hasta que se arregle todo y vuelva a la normalidad..._

_Así que lo mejor será no abrir el regalo de Stan, y para que no me gane la curiosidad, así como la tentación, decidí guardarlo junto con el regalo que le iba a dar a Cartman por motivo de su cumpleaños. Lo metí dentro de un cajón con llave según para evitar verlo, pero todas las noches lo abro para ver el regalo envuelto en papel celeste con un listón y un moño dorado, así como el guante roto que recogí del agua esa tarde..._

_¡Cómo le gustaba a Cartman la navidad! Comía lo que quería, le daban las cosas que quería y siempre esperaba con ansias este día diciéndonos qué cosas le iban a regalar y las comidas que su mamá le cocinaría sólo para él. Y pensar que en su casa no habrá navidad, ni nada por el estilo, es muy triste..._

- ¿Seguro que no deseas acompañarnos, Kyle?- _Me preguntó mi papá en víspera de Año Nuevo_.- No me gustaría que la pasaras solo en casa.-

- No, estaré bien.-_ Le dije para tranquilizarlo_.- Además, deseo dormir un poco temprano porqué me duele un poco la cabeza.-

_Cosa que no es cierto, lo que pasa es que los Marsh's tienen fiesta en su casa, y pues, no me quiero encontrar ni con Stan ni Kenny, y menos hablar con la demás gente. Quiero estar solo, sólo por esta noche no deseo estar entre la gente..._

- Está bien.-_ Accedió mi papá ante mi ruego_.- Pero si necesitas algo, sólo llámanos y vendremos de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí, papá. Vayan con cuidado.- _Les dije con una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan más._

_Al quedarme solo en casa busqué con qué entretenerme. Jugué videojuegos, usé la computadora, comí algún tentempié, leí un par de cosas, encendí la televisión, escuché música, más me sentía muy decaído y desanimado. Me dejé caer en mi cama, tratando de no pensar en nada. Fue ahí cuando vi el juego de llaves que me dio la Sra. Cartman, así que no lo pensé dos veces, las agarré, me puse mi chamarra y cerré mi casa para que no se metiera algún extraño..._

_Muchas de las casas tienen las luces apagadas, posiblemente porqué ya están dormidos o porqué están en las otras casas que están con las luces encendidas ya que están de fiesta porqué se aproxima el Año Nuevo. Metí la llave a la cerradura y entré a la casa, crucé la sala, subí por las escaleras y no me detuve hasta llegar a su cuarto..._

_Prendí las luces, iluminándose la habitación por completo. Casi no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vine, y eso fue hace años, lo juro. Su cama está tendida, sus cosas están acomodadas, está limpio gracias a su mamá, a él no le creería que tuviera limpio el cuarto. Su computadora está sobre el escritorio, hay algunas fotos de nosotros cuando niños, de su mamá y de él. Están los mismos putos pósters de siempre. De pronto, me topé con algo familiar..._

- Ranita Clyde.- _No puedo creer que aún lo tenga con él._

_Tomé a la rana de peluche y la examiné por un momento, aún se le puede ver que la remendaron de la vez que le arranqué la cabeza porqué el culón me contagió de SIDA, estaba bien encabronado y me quedé con las ganas de romperle su Xbox de mierda..._

- Dígame, Rana Clyde. ¿Donde carajos está Cartman?- _Es una pregunta absurda porqué sé que no me contestará, aún así lo hice porqué Cartman hablaba mucho con este peluche y nos comentaba en ocasiones de lo que le decía. Tal vez por eso pensábamos que estaba loco._

_Tras volver a dejar al peluche donde estaba, mis ojos se fijaron en algo que estaba en un rincón, me acerqué y me di cuenta de que se trataba del plato de comida de Miss Kitty, que ya tenía cuatro años de que se había muerto..._

_Cartman quería tanto al pobre animalito, a pesar de que era un ojete con Miss Kitty, que le organizó su propio funeral, al cuál nos invitó pero no fuimos pensando que era otra de sus pendejadas. Más desde ese día cambió un poco, hablaba menos pero nos jodía más. ¿Era acaso porqué no fuimos al funeral y nos reíamos a sus espaldas de que hiciera eso a quién le hacía compañía además de su mamá?_

_Tal vez por eso ya no volvió a tener otra mascota, el culón amaba a los gatos y perder a Miss Kitty a lo mejor lo hacía sentirse deprimido. Puede ser que por eso haya dejado su plato aquí, para no olvidarla, o sencillamente se le olvidó que ha muerto y la esperó día tras día a que regresara, tal y como yo lo estoy esperando a él. ¡Carajo! ¿Porqué mierda no regresa? ¿Es que acaso... no quiere volver? ¿Acaso desea que no lo encontremos? ¿Será por eso?_

- ¡Llamé como diez veces a tu oficina y me dijeron que no estabas, qué ya te habías ido a las cinco de la tarde.-

- ¡Ya te dije que estaba en una maldita junta! ¿Porqué carajos no me crees?-

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si llegas después de las once de la noche? ¡Y apestando a licor y a perfume barato! ¿Qué rayos haces en esas seis horas?-

_Y más gritos como ésos resuenan por toda la maldita casa. Desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo, la relación de mis papás va en picada, y según malas lenguas, es porqué papá le estaba coqueteando a unas mujeres delante de mamá. Ella no lo soportó más, y aparte de que golpeó a esas personas, le gritó a mi papá delante de todos…_

- ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una perra psicótica y neurótica! ¡No puedo hacer nada porqué estás jode y jode con lo mismo!-

_Ike se pone sus audífonos a todo volumen para no oír nada, yo al contrario, les escucho cada mierda que se echan el uno al otro; como si no tuviera ya de qué preocuparme. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y me froté los ojos, ciertamente todo se está yendo al carajo y lo peor es que nos llevan entre las patas tanto a Ike como a mí. Y aunque quiera, no sé cómo resolver este maldito problema..._

_Ojalá y esos fueran todos los problemas que tuviera en mi vida, más como todos saben y lo han vivido, siempre falta más..._

- Pues a mí me contaron que la Sra. Cartman se fue porqué el gordo idiota huyó uno de sus "clientes" lo violó y le sacó video para qué no dijera nada.-

- No, estúpida. No fue por eso. La Sra. Cartman se fue porqué su hijo lo metieron a la cárcel. ¿Qué no viste a todas esas patrullas afuera de su casa?-

_Esos y más comentarios son los que corren en los pasillos de la escuela, en ocasiones también en los salones de clase, gimnasios, laboratorios, centro de cómputo, en fin, ¿para qué carajos mentir? En toda la escuela. Lo malo es que no solamente de los Cartman's hablan, sino de la increíble "hazaña" que hicieran mis padres en Año Nuevo..._

- Escuché que el Sr. Broflovsky recoge una puta callejera por noche.-

- Yo oí que la Sra. Broflovsky no lo deja en la casa por las noches.-

- Lo que pasa es que la Sra. Broflovsky está frustrada sexualmente y el marido tiene qué buscar por otro lado. Y no lo culpo de esa mierda, nada más hay qué ver con qué clase de perra gorda se casó.-

- ¿Oyeron? La Sra. Broflovsky tiene qué ir a terapia. Lo que pasa es que se desquició cuando encontró a su esposo con otra en la cama.-

_Lo único qué puedo hacer ante esa clase de chismes de lavadero es quedarme callado mientras siento unas jodidas ganas de partirles la madre a esos estúpidos idiotas que dicen esas pendejadas..._

- Kyle Broflovsky, estoy muy preocupado por su reciente desempeño escolar.-_ Me dijo después de clases el maestro de física que desea hablar sobre la baja calificación que saqué en el último examen.-_ Sé que tiene problemas en su casa y tal vez...

- Si sabe qué tengo problemas, entonces no me pregunte tonterías.- _Lo interrumpí bruscamente, y tengo razón, es mejor ir al grano. Así que tomé mis cosas molesto y me salí del salón dejándolo solo._

_La mayoría de la gente piensa que cuando uno es listo y tiene buenas calificaciones en clases es porqué nunca tiene problemas con su familia, o con sus amigos, o con ninguna mierda. Y eso me harta, que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que a mí me pasa. Todos hablan a mis espaldas, y lo sé, más no entiendo porqué no tienen los huevos para decirlo en mi maldita cara. ¡Están hablando de mis jodidos padres, por Moisés!_

- Oye, Kyle.- _Estamos en Educación física y Craig no encuentra mejor momento para estarme jodiendo_.- ¿Porqué no cierran las ventanas en tu casa? Hasta la mía se oyen los gritos.-

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! No puedo negar algo que es muy obvio ni tampoco quiero contestarle por temor a meterme en problemas. Quiero desaparecer, esconderme, que pasé algo, lo que sea. ¿Acaso no entienden lo difícil que es para mí? Duermo intranquilo todas las noches, en las mañanas tengo qué aguantar todas estas estupideces y todas las tardes esperar. Ya no puedo más..._

_Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos mientras temblaba vigorosamente, creyendo que con eso sería suficiente para que no me vieran más. Pero al hacerlo, no pude mirar el puñetazo que le conectaron al idiota de Craig..._

- ¡Vuelves a decirle esa mierda a Kyle y voy a sacarte toda la mierda a golpes, pendejo!-

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Stan? ¡El pedo no es contigo!-

_Cuando me descubrí los ojos pude ver a Craig sangrando de la nariz mientras Stan lo seguía golpeando en el piso. De pronto, Clyde iba dispuesto a separarlos, más Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo..._

- Más te vale que no hagas ni un carajo, porqué haré que te tragues los jodidos dientes y qué los cagues por el culo.- _Oí que lo amenazaba._

_No pude aguantar más y me salí del gimnasio, corrí por los pasillos y me metí dentro del baño más cercano. Me encerré en un cubículo y lloré desesperado. Tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que no podía decir y había tantas cosas que no había podido hacer, pero ya me harté. No puedo seguir solo en esto. Butters es el único que me ayuda pero no es suficiente. Necesito ayuda, necesito a alguien que mantenga callado a la gente, así como también a alguien a quién todos oigan..._

- ¿Butters? Soy Kyle. Necesito que me hagas un favor.- _Tengo qué tomar al toro por los cuernos y arriesgarlo todo._

_Tuve qué quedarme dos horas después de las clases, igual, no quería regresar temprano a cas. Fui al salón de detención y tras asegurarme qué Butters me hizo el favor, además de que no hubiera quién nos interrumpiera, entré..._

_Stan se encontraba sentado en el pupitre mientras que Kenny estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared, me acerqué a ellos cerrando la puerta para que nadie más entrara o saliera, y arrastrando un pupitre, me senté viéndolos de frente..._

- Necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes.- _Les dije tras vacilar un rato._

- Tú dirás, viejo.-_ Kenny movió un pupitre para sentarse cerca de nosotros._

- Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero Cartman lleva más de seis meses desaparecido.- _Stan se hizo un poco para atrás por la sorpresa mientras que Kenny arqueó una ceja_.- Se escapó de un Centro de Rehabilitación, y pues, he intentado de todo un poco para encontrarlo, más no logro ni un carajo.-

- ¿Le avisaron a la policía? Tal vez ellos...-_ Interrumpí a Stan con una sonora trompetilla._

- La policía se rindió a los tres meses.- _Desvié un poco la mirada por la frustración.-_ Nos dijeron que dejáramos de buscarlo y que lo diéramos por muerto.-

- ¿Por eso se fue la Sra. Cartman?-_ Preguntó Kenny._

- No precisamente. Ella no quería pasar sola las festividades, en lo que Butters y yo seguíamos buscando por nuestra propia cuenta.-

- Entonces mejor no lo sigas buscando, Kyle.-_ Empezó a decir Stan_.- Sólo estás gastando inútilmente el tiempo. Posiblemente ya está muerto y...-

- ¡Basta!- _Golpeé con fuerza el pupitre. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces_.- Tengo qué encontrarlo sin importar cómo.-

- ¿Para qué? ¡Tú no tienes porqué carajos hallarlo!-

- ¡Me salvó la vida, Stan!- _Le grité casi perdiendo los estribos. ¿Tenemos qué pasar por esta mierda otra vez?-_ ¡Por eso quiero encontrarlo! ¡Tengo qué agradecerle el maldito hecho de que aún esté vivo y platicando con ustedes!-

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio, crucé los brazos y bufé un poco. Debería haber otra manera para explicarles cómo me estoy sintiendo en estos momentos..._

- Cuando me caí al agua comencé a gritarles a ustedes dos.- _Empecé a decirles tratando de no recordar demasiado_.- Me sentí muy angustiado al ver que ninguno acudía en mi ayuda y sólo pensé **_"Dios, me voy a morir solo y sin poder despedirme de nadie._**"- _Hice una breve pausa para calmarme_.- Y nunca me esperé que Cartman se aventara al agua con tal de salvarme. Creí que él sólo se reiría y dejaría que me llevara la corriente.-

_Se quedaron mudos esperando qué continuara, así que proseguí..._

- Y no es sólo porqué me haya salvado, tengo un sentimiento de culpa muy grande que no me deja tranquilo. Ustedes no saben por las cosas que tuve qué pasar, las cosas que tuve qué ver y lo que no pude evitar.-

_Recordé la confusión que sentí al ver a su madre llorando a la mitad de la calle cuando lo llevaron preso, la impotencia qué sufrí cuando traté de salvarlo de aquellos golpes que le propinaron los jodidos guardias y lo decepcionado que estaba conmigo mismo con lo qué me dijo el doctor. Necesito arreglarlo todo y para eso, necesito qué vuelva..._

- Sí por mí fuera, no estaría hablando ahora con ustedes porqué aún no los perdono completamente.- _Tengo qué ser sincero con ellos y hablarles de frente y con la verdad, aunque pese mucho_.- Pero ya no puedo hacerlo solo, tengo un carajo de problemas y todo se está yendo a la mierda.-_ Me puse de pie, clavando fijamente la mirada en ellos_.- Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar al culón y si es posible, que regrese al pueblo.-

_Tengo qué darles la oportunidad, al menos, para qué corrijan las pendejadas que hicieron. Además de que ya no quiero seguir peleado con ellos. Los he extrañado mucho, aparte de que he pasado mucho tiempo solo..._

- Así que, los perdonaré hasta que ustedes le pidan perdón a Cartman por toda la mierda que ha pasado desde entonces.- _Es lo más justo, aunque no estoy seguro de que el gordo quiera aceptar las disculpas, pero no lo sabremos hasta su momento_.- Es lo único que puedo pedirles a cambio, y si no quieren hacerlo, no los obligaré a nada, sólo que ya nunca más me consideren su amigo. ¿Bien?-

_Este es el momento más crucial de todos ya que sabré de una vez por todas si son o no mis amigos. Y hablo de verdaderos amigos, en las buenas y en las malas..._

- Estoy contigo, compañero.- _Kenny se puso de pie_.- Sólo dime en qué carajos te ayudo y lo haré.-

- De acuerdo, Kenny. ¿Stan?-

_Tras un momento de cerrar los ojos y meditar, finalmente habló..._

- Lo haré, gran parte de todo esto es mi culpa y no quiero perder la amistad que hay entre nosotros por tantos años.-

- Bien, mañana temprano hablaré con ustedes para decirles de todo lo que ha pasado. Nos vemos.- _Me di media vuelta y antes de salir, agregué._- Y muchas gracias por lo que pasó en Educación física, sólo lamento que los hayan castigado por mi culpa.-

- ¡Hey! Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?- _No pude hacer más que sonreír, finalmente los tres mosqueteros estamos juntos de nuevo, en las buenas y en las malas._

_Cuando llegué a casa no estaba mi mamá, por lo que creo que no le importó que haya llegado tarde, aunque últimamente se la pasa encerrada en su habitación o en alguna otra parte, más ya me cansé de investigar..._

- Kyle, ¿tú crees que papá y mamá se divorcien?- _Me preguntó esa noche Ike_.- Ya no quiero que se la pasen gritando todas las malditas noches.-

- No lo sé, Ike. Recuerda cómo es mamá y lo que piensa respecto al matrimonio.-

_Y no miento, mi mamá preferiría seguir con la misma mierda antes de divorciarse. Aunque yo no pienso de la misma manera, creo que si te vas a casar con alguien es porque el amor que hay entre los dos es puro, sincero y fiel. Además, esta persona debe complementarte al grado de no querer separarte de ella. Lo sé, tal vez soy un poco cursi con respecto al romance, pero esa es mi naturaleza y mi manera de ver las cosas. No me culpen de ello..._

- Pues si se llegan a divorciar, me gustaría quedarme con papá. Mamá sólo nos tendría caminando sobre cuerdas.- _Y no lo culpo, mamá es bastante estricta._

- Eso no lo vamos a decidir nosotros, Ike.-_ Le dije para que no se hiciera muchas esperanzas._

- Y ellos tampoco. Tendría qué sobornar al juez para que me deje con papá.-_ Se frotó la barbilla, tal vez imaginando qué darle al juez para que le beneficie su fallo._

- Estás bien jodido, Ike.-

- Los dos lo estamos, Kyle. Los dos lo estamos.- _¿Para qué negarlo si es verdad?_

_Tras organizarme con Stan, Kenny y Butters, continuamos con la búsqueda de Cartman, y aproveché para pasar algunas noches en la casa de Stan, lo cuál me hacía mucha falta ya que en la mía todo se está poniendo peor conforme avanza el tiempo..._

- ¿Aún nada, Kyle?-

- No, aún nada. Al menos, no que nos sirva de algo.-

_La Sra. Cartman regresó hace poco, cuando fui a entregarle el juego de llaves le pregunté cómo estaba y cómo la había pasado. Ella me respondió que un poco mejor y que allá en Nebraska se encargó de repartir algunos volantes, lo cuál es algo bueno considerando que no hemos ido más lejos de Denver. Yo a la vez, le conté acerca de que Stan y Kenny también me estaban ayudando con la búsqueda. Me sonrió y me dijo que luego nos horneará algunas galletas para agradecerles por su ayuda. Me dio pena con ella, ya que no sabe que todo fue culpa de ellos..._

_Pero justo cuando empezaba a sentir que las cosas empezaban a componerse un poco, ocurrió una pendejada que echó a perder todo..._

- ¿Puedes creer semejante cochinada?- _El chisme llegó hasta mis oídos y fui a ver._

_Varios estudiantes estaban amontonados en la pizarra de los anuncios y hacían comentarios parecidos, otros torcían la boca del asco y uno que otro reía, aunque no faltaban aquellos que quedaron en shock. Me abrí paso entre ellos para ver de qué se trataba..._

- No puede ser.-

_Si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en ese momento, créanme, no me hubiera dolido. Delante de mí estaba el anuncio que había hecho hace algunos meses, sólo que con algunas "modificaciones"..._

**_"Se busca, para pasar un buen rato..."_**

_La fotografía estaba editada en photoshop, obviamente. Le habían hecho los labios más gruesos y anchos, pintados a un modo que daban asco de sólo verlos; se encontraba maquillado como si fuera una puta barata, le pusieron una peluca sobrepuesta y le cambiaron la ropa, poniéndole un sostén y una falda..._

**_"Quiero que alguien me joda."_**

_Eso decía el globo de diálogo que le pusieron a un lado. ¡Y eso no era todo, aún faltaba más! Donde iban sus datos personales pusieron los "servicios" que "brindaba"..._

**_"Sexo anal, chupadas, trabajos manuales, entre otras poses sexuales exóticas."_**

_Y borraron mi número telefónico esos bastardos, poniendo uno al jodido estilo comercial..._

**_"Informes: 01-800-FUCK-MY-ASS La primera vez es gratis"_**

¿Quién en este mundo tendría tanta mierda en la cabeza para hacer algo como esto? ¿Quién?

- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle!- _Butters se me acercó empujando a la gente_.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Aquí también lo pusieron!-

- ¿Qué?- _Volteé a verlo aún impactado por lo que estaba pasando._

- Lo pegaron en la puerta de mi casa.- _Sacó el famoso anuncio doblado de uno de sus bolsillos_.- Lo arranqué antes de que mis padres lo vieran.-

_No recuerdo lo que hice, nada más sé que me salí de la escuela mientras me gritaban, y de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a mi casa. Me quedé estupefacto, ya que en mi puerta estaba clavado el mismo puto anuncio modificado. Llenándome de rabia, lo arranqué y lo rompí en pedacitos soltándoles al aire. ¿Cómo es posible qué alguien haya hecho esto? Algo que hice de buena voluntad lo convirtieron en un montón de mierda..._

- ¡Carajo!- _Lancé un puñetazo a la puerta y me apoyé en ella._

_No hay manera de explicar cómo me siento en este momento y no se me pega la gana volver a la escuela, ya con esto es suficiente como para sacarme de quicio. Además, no quiero que me hagan preguntas estúpidas ya que todos saben que yo hice los anuncios en primer lugar, y ver esto me hace desistir de todo..._

- ¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de tanta mierda!- _Me encerré en mi habitación, aprovechando que no hay nadie para gritar a todo pulmón la frustración que tengo_.- ¡Yo sé que la pasaste mal pero no eres el único, pendejo!-

_Oficialmente, estoy jodido, ya que le estoy gritando a uno de los anuncios que imprimí, pero en este momento me vale un carajo..._

- ¡A mí también me va como mierda! ¡Y siento mucho que esto sea por mi jodida culpa pero ya no puedo más!- _Me derrumbé, sentándome en el suelo sintiendo un enorme peso encima aplastándome_.- Ya no quiero buscarte, ya no.-

_Tal vez, debí rendirme desde un principio..._

- Estoy cansado, Cartman. Y quiero descansar.-

_No apareces y no hay rastro de ti..._

- Si sólo hubiera algo que me dijera que aún estás vivo.-

_Si aún estás aquí, mándame el modo de hallarte..._

_La verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí sentado en el piso, pero no sentía nada, ni tristeza, dolor, alegría, ira, lo que se dice absolutamente nada. No tenía emoción alguna, estaba vacío por dentro como una muñeca de porcelana..._

_De pronto sentí que algo vibraba entre mi ropa, me revisé y era mi celular, al parecer alguien me estaba llamando. Contesté sin siquiera fijarme quién era, ya que lo más probable sería quién hizo la jodida broma..._

- ¿Qué carajos quieren?- _Dije de manera muy ruda, ya que me estaba comenzando a molestar._

- ¡Cielos! Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy.- _Me contestó alguien, sin poder definir si era hombre o mujer._

_Ciertamente eso me hizo encabronarme un poco más, no necesitaba que un idiota se estuviera burlando de mí, y menos en este momento..._

- ¡Váyase al carajo! ¡No voy a estar aguantando que se estén burlando de mí, gran pedazo de mierda!- _Le grité furioso y realmente no me importaba quién carajos estaba llamando._

_Estaba a punto de colgarle, más esta persona no se iba a rendir hasta que la oyera, así que continuó hablando..._

- Entonces sí amaneciste de mal humor. ¿Será acaso porque aún no encuentras a tu amiguito?-

_¿Con qué de esto se trata? Bien, nadie jode a Kyle Broflovsky y se sale con la suya..._

- ¿Crees que es muy gracioso? ¿Acaso piensa que esto es una jodida broma? Ahórreme la humillación y el maldito tiempo, que me importa un carajo. Así que métase su "información" por el culo, que muchos otros estúpidos pendejos me han hecho lo mismo.- _No tiene sentido seguir peleándome por algo que ya no vale la pena, así que lo mejor será ya dejarlo por la paz._

- Ja.- _Oí que soltaba una leve risilla y sólo atiné a girar los ojos_.- Créeme chico, si lo que yo te dijera fuera una broma, te estarías revolcando de risa como cuando te enteraste de que él tenía SIDA.- _¿Qué?_

_..._

_¿Qué? Un momento, ¿qué? ¿Cómo cuando él tenía SIDA? Efectivamente, yo me reí cuando me enteré de que él tenía SIDA... a los nueve años... Momento, momento..._

- ¡Hey, espere! ¿Cómo carajos sabe que me reí de él cuando me enteré de que él tenía SIDA?- _Es imposible que lo sepa, sólo estábamos Stan, Butters, Kenny, yo, nuestros padres, la directora y el Sr. Mackey. Y no creo que nadie lo comentara a los demás por educación._

_Sólo quién lo diría sería alguien molesto con mi actitud, mis padres o... ¿Cartman? ¿Acaso esta persona sabe de Cartman? No puede ser un error, él es muy orgulloso y no le contaría a nadie, a menos que..._

- ¿Donde está? ¿Está vivo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- _Comencé a temblar sin poder controlarme. No me quiero ilusionar, pero tal vez esta persona sabe algo. Sabe algo_.- ¡Contésteme! ¿Donde está?-

- Escucha, muchacho. No me queda mucho tiempo para seguir hablando por teléfono, pero si realmente quieres volverlo a ver necesitas venir aquí. De esa manera, podremos charlar más tranquilamente.-

- ¿Donde?- _Me paré buscando con qué y en qué escribir. Necesitaba que me lo dijera ya_.- Por favor, dígamelo.-

- Bien, primero tomas un autobús directo a El Paso, Texas.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Hasta allá está? ¡Dios!-

_Ahora entiendo porqué no lo encontrábamos. Nunca salimos de Colorado, y posiblemente de un par de ciudades de Nebraska. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta? Bien, ahora lo importante..._

- ¿Donde exactamente lo voy a encontrar?-

- Cariño, a él no lo vas a encontrar.-

- ¿Cómo?- _Grité al no comprender de qué estaba hablando_.- ¿Entonces porqué carajos...?-

- Vas a tener qué hablar primero conmigo. Sólo así te podría decir sobre él.-

- Bien, bien. ¿Donde y cuando quiere que nos veamos?-

- El sábado, a eso de las diez de la mañana. Y como debo suponer que no conoces por acá, esto es lo que vas a hacer.- _Empecé a anotar sus indicaciones para no perderme al llegar allá_.- Cuando llegues a la terminal de autobuses, tomas un taxi y le pides que te lleve a la oficina de una compañía de paquetería llamada _"Moonlight Dreams."_ Una vez que llegues al lugar, buscarás con la mirada un restaurante de Dairy Queen y te diriges a él. Yo te estaré esperando ahí.-

- Dairy Queen, ok.- _Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quiere esta persona?-_ Disculpe, pero ¿usted qué quiere...?-

- Él está vivo.-_ Oí que me interrumpía y sentí que me ahogaba ligeramente_.- Y está conmigo, si eso te interesa. Debo colgar, nos vemos el sábado, cariño.-

_Y sin más, me colgó. Busqué donde sentarme y donde soltar mi celular, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas. Tuve qué leer nuevamente en donde anoté los datos para ver que no se trataba de un sueño ni una fantasía..._

- Lo encontré.-_ Creo que esbocé una gran sonrisa, ya que no podía controlar los gestos de mi cara_.- ¡Lo encontré, lo encontré!-

_Esa misma tarde le conté a los demás sobre la llamada, y aunque no estábamos del todo convencidos de que todo lo que dijera esta persona era cierto, yo estaba decidido a ir y averiguar si era verdad o no..._

- Kyle, si quieres te acompaño.- _Stan me miraba con un poco de preocupación y duda_.- Porqué si es otra jodida broma, te juro que les voy a partir su madre a esos pendejos.-

- No, Stan. Iré solo.-_ Como no les había mencionado el detalle del SIDA, necesitaba verificar por mi propia cuenta_.- Además, me citó en un lugar público, no creo que intente algo ahí.-

- Está bien.- _Contestó resignado_.- Pero si necesitas ayuda, llámanos.-

- No te preocupes, Stan. No va a pasar nada.- _Al menos, eso espero. Yo tampoco deseo que sea otra jodida broma._

_Casi no pude dormir nada el viernes, de por sí ya estaba muy intranquilo, tal vez por los nervios de que volvería a ver al culón. Así que cuando dieron las tres y media de la mañana, me preparé para irme. Como no tenía planeado quedarme, no hice maletas..._

- Cuídate mucho, Kyle.-_ Me aconsejó mi mamá mientras me abrazaba en medio de la sala_.- Rezaré para que tengas un buen viaje.-

_Tanto los chicos como Ike se habían despedido de mí anoche, por lo que ninguno de ellos estaba presente en este momento. La Sra. Cartman me dio una pequeña cantidad de dinero que, aunque quise rechazar, según ella dijo me serviría por si llegara a necesitarlo. Ojalá y no, aunque uno nunca sabe con qué se topa en esta vida..._

_Mi papá me llevó hasta la terminal de autobuses, y al igual que mi mamá, me abrazó, me dio algunos consejos, así como también algo de dinero. Por un momento pensé que algo saldría mal, más me sacudí ese pensamiento. Tengo qué ser positivo con respecto a esto, ¿ok?_

_Finalmente cuando anunciaron que el autobús estaba a punto de partir, lo abordé. Mi papá no se fue hasta que se aseguró que el camión dejara la terminal..._

_El viaje fue un algo largo y aunque miraba por la ventanilla para desaburrirme un poco, deseaba que no hubieran puesto una tonta película, más no todo se puede. Debí traerme algo para leer de perdido, aunque igual, estaba nervioso porqué no sabía qué carajos iba a hablar con esta persona, a la cuál se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre. Supongo que debería estar nominado para el más estúpido…_

**_"Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Gracias por usar nuestros servicios y esperamos contar nuevamente con su presencia."_**

_Una vez que llegamos, busqué de inmediato un taxi disponible, al hallarlo le pedí que me llevara precisamente al lugar ese que me habían dicho, "Moonlight Dreams." Y parece que era un lugar muy conocido porqué el conductor me llevó al instante. Aunque nos tardamos por el tráfico, además de que el lugar se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad..._

_Ya pasaban de las diez y media cuando llegamos al susodicho servicio de paquetería. Le pagué al taxista, que se perdió entre las calles y me puse a buscar con la mirada el Dairy Queen. Para mi disgusto, estaba como a tres cuadras de aquí. ¡Carajo! Le hubiera dicho al del taxi que me dejara allá para no caminar tanto..._

_Abrí la puerta del restaurante con mucho esfuerzo, ya que estaba muy agotado. Me senté en una silla para recuperar fuerzas y para descansar mientras miraba a la gente. Y he aquí otro problema, no sabemos cómo somos ni cómo íbamos a estar vestidos para reconocernos. ¡Rayos!_

- Disculpa, cariño.-_ Me volví a ver a una mujer rubia escasamente vestida, mientras sacaba una hoja de su bolsa_.- ¿Es esta la persona qué buscas?-


End file.
